No Information
by SingingGeekyBookWorm
Summary: A mysterious person joined the Host Club, they know Haruhi, yet Kyoya can't find any information on them. Rated T just in case
1. Alice Haruka

**Information**:

Name: Alice Haruka  
Nicknames: None, but for some reason people call me Alex  
Age: 15  
Year: Same as Haruhi and the twins  
Appearance: the cover image  
Personality: I'm a complete tomboy, so none of that girly stuff in that pic. If it weren't for my annoyingly long hair and big chest (which by the way, I HATE!), people would think that I'm a boy! People say that I'm funny and nice. They also say that I can be really scary when (a.) you annoy me, (b.) you get on my bad side, (c.) you mess with me, my family, my friends, innocent people, and animals, or (d.) when someone wakes me up earlier than when I'm suppose to wake up for school (I get mad even if it's _one minute_ before I have to wake up).  
Status: Commoner  
Blood type: AB (explains why I'm mean and scary at times)  
Family: My mom and dad both died when I was young. Like when I was 2 years old maybe, so I don't really remember them that much. That leaves my 3 annoying and perverted older brothers : Ren, he's the "mature one" (not really) and the oldest, he has to help _try_ (that's a keyword) to get our other brothers off me; Shinobu, he's the second oldest and the most perverted of them all. He likes to grope me. What's his excuse, oh yeah, "It's a figure check-up. It's for your own good." (HA! Yeah right!); and then there's Kazou. He likes to glomp me (not the Hunny kind of glomp that's cute, but the strattle jump on your back then hug you kind of glomp). He has a strong grip which makes it hard for Ren and I to get him off me. Him and I are in the same year and classes (lucky me -_-), but he's still older! (No fair!), but even if they are still older than me, I'm still the boss. (Oh yeah!)  
How I got into Ouran High School: I got in by 2 scholarships  
Hobbies: SKATEBOARDING! Singing  
Likes: Anime, animals, sports, martial arts (I don't care if that's a sport), archery (same with this one), sword fighting (yes, I do that)  
Dislikes: Perverts (I love my brothers, but when they get all perverted. . . well, that's a different story), Mean girls, Lobelia girls, skirts, dresses, anything girly, (well anything girly that she has to wear), stuck up people, and people who are mean to animals  
Obsessed with: Skateboarding, music, and PANDAS! (I'm more obsessed with pandas than anything!)  
Intro: Yo! How's it going? For some unknown reason my brothers decided to call me Alice (those idiots). Anyway, I just got a music scholarship at this rich kids school called Ouran High School (stupid rich kids). And also I just got a record deal! I can't wait! I can sing, play the piano, guitar (both electric and _acoustic_? I think that's what it's called), drums, ect.  
(A/N: When there is a song, I will put the name of the song and artist in parentheses if it's suppose to be Alice's song, but if it's not then it won't be in parentheses.)


	2. Hiding

Alice's P.O.V:  
"Alice! Wake up!" I heard Shinobu called. I just groaned and stuffed my head under my pillow. "Hiya Alice!" Kazou took my pillow off my head and started jumping on the bed. "Alice, if you don't wake up now, you'll be late," Ren said coming into my room. "I ain't gonna wear that stupid yellow dress," I argued, "It would probably make me look like a yellow puff ball." Then Shinobu came running into my room. "Well it's either be a yellow puff ball or I get to give you a figure check-up!" I turned so I was facing him, "How about neither?" Shinobu's face fell. I then got out of my bed and started to push my brothers out of my room, "Now get out you perverts! I need to get changed!" Now all of their faces fell. I rolled my eyes. When I finally got all of them out of my room, I grabbed an old t-shirt, and some baggy jeans. Then I grabbed my beanie and stuffed my hair into it making it look like this: .1283874(just the hair. not the clothes). I hate having all this long hair. I tried to cut it but my brothers hid all the scissors. Either that or they threw them all away. Probably the second choice cause well, my bros' are stupid. I grabbed my skateboard, snuck into the kitchen, stole some toast, then snuck outside. Later bros'! See ya at school!

*skip to when she comes into Music Room #3*  
Never ever go into an abandoned room even if it says it's abandoned. Trust me. Anyway, so I was looking for some quiet place to hide from my brothers. Either that or a go into a room and then skateboard out of the window. I found an abandoned music room. So anyway being the desperate person I was being right then, I ran into the room. There were 7 dudes in there no wait, scratch that, 6 dudes and **1 girl**. They started to say something until I heard my brothers talking. I ran and hid behind a couch. I heard the door open and crouched really low hoping that they wouldn't see me. "Hey, have you guys seen this person?" I heard Ren ask. He was probably holding a picture. I peeked to see which picture they had (the pic above with the girl and a bunny). _What! How can they still have that picture?! I thought I ripped and deleted every single one of them!_ "I am truly sorry but no we have not." the tall blonde idiot said (it was an instinct to call him an idiot, I mean, he looks like an idiot!) As soon as my brothers left I ran out the door. Forgetting about the people that kinda helped me.


	3. The Host Club

Alice's P.O.V:  
As soon as I got to my seat in homeroom, I popped my earbuds in my ears and turned my music on. I was listening to 'Alice' (coincidence?) by Avril Lavigne when the earbuds were taken out of my ears. "Hey! Give them back!" I sat up right away. There stood in front of me smirking were orange-haired twins. I glared at them, "What do you want?" Their smirk grew even wider (if that was even possible), "Weren't you the boy," the left twin started, "that barged into the Host Club," the right twin continued, "and then left without a thank you or name?" they continued together. I gritted my teeth, "I said, 'what do you want'?" "Well, we would like you to stop by the Host Club," "So we can know what that was all about" I sighed, "Whatever just give me my music back!"

*skip to when she goes to the Host Club*

I glanced at the signed. Yep. It says Music Room #3 alright. I sighed and opened the door. Rose petals came flying at me. _WTF?!_ I thought. When the rose petals ran out I could see the idiot blonde dude, some glasses guy, those annoying twins, a tiny blonde dude that was either a munchkin or a prodigy, a really tall dude, and the dude-looking girl. "Welcome," they said in unison. I just rolled my eyes. Then the idiot said, "Aren't you the boy that barged into here yesterday, then ran out without saying a thank you?" "Yep!" then twins said, "We told him to come here to explain what happened yesterday." _Wait, boy, him, me, WHAT? _Then I got it, _they think I'm a BOY?! _I looked at my clothes and remembered that my hair was in my hat. _Oh, well, that makes sense. _Then, before I knew it, the twin were at my side and had their elbows on my shoulders. "I believe that he's Alex Haruka," "And he got in by a music and sports scholarship." (Oh, right... I that's the other one. A sports scholarship... Oops?) Anyway, idiot boy started introducing themselves. So the idiot was named Tamaki, glasses guy was Kyoya, the twins were Hikaru (the one on my left) and Kaoru (the one on my right), the munchkin was Mitskuni (they call him Hunny), the tall dude was Takashi (they call him Mori), and the girl was Haruhi. "You do know that Haruhi is a girl right?" I stated. They looked shocked. "N-no! Haruhi's a boy!" Tamaki stuttered. "No she's a girl. It's so obvious. I mean, she has a high and feminine voice, she has bigger eyes than any of you... well except for Hunny, Tamaki's an idiot, and I know her." Everyone except for Haruhi, Mori, and Glasses Guy (yeah I'm calling him that) were shocked. "Wait, what does Tamaki being an idiot have to do with you knowing that I'm a girl?" Haruhi asked. "Because, he's an idiot so he'd obviously be the last person to figure it out. And also, he was stuttering," I answered. "Ok then you've gotta keep it a secret," I shrugged, "Fine by me," I agreed. Haruhi looked at me, "Wait... I know you?" Now that was just hurtful. "Haruhi how could you?! You forgot about your best friend already?!" She studied my face. When her face lit up I knew she finally got it. "Alex!" she ran and hugged me. "Haruhi... can't... breath," I choked out. Haruhi quickly let go of me. She studied me again "God Alex, you changed so much," When she said that she glanced at my chest. You see, I wasn't a flat chest like Haruhi, (no offense Haruhi, in fact I envy you) I was just wearing a sports bra with wraps around it. I had one of those big chests that most girls would wish to have. I however, didn't like it. Remember, I'm a tomboy, I don't like having such a big chest. Anyway, the other Hosts were staring at me. Tamaki cleared his throat, "Kyoya who is this boy?" _Boy? Oh right, they think I'm a boy. _Glasses Guy looked at his computer. He looked very shocked. "I don't know," he said looking at me, "I can't find him." I rolled my eyes. _That's because my name's not Alex dummy and even if you knew my real name you wouldn't find anything about me except my name and age. _You see I knew that Glasses Guy or someone would look at my information, so I didn't put any information about me down. I brought Haruhi close to me and whispered in her ear, "Don't tell anyone anything about me." "Why?" "Because I don't want them to know everything or anything besides my name, age, school year, and a few classes." Haruhi nodded. "Why don't you join the Host Club?!" Tamaki asked. "Why?" "If you join then Haruhi's debt will be cut down by half," Glasses Guy said. I turned to Haruhi. "What does Glasses Guy mean by debt?" I asked her. "G-glasses Guy?" the twins laughed. "By 'Glasses Guy' you mean Kyoya, right?" Haruhi stifled a laugh. "Yeah." "Anyway," Kyoya interrupted, "Are you in the club or not?" I sighed, "Sure whatever, I'm in." "Wait," Haruhi said, "What type would Alex be?" "Type?" "Yes, types," Tamaki explained, "Kyoya's the cool type," I coughed on that, "The twins are the mischievous types, Hunny's the boy Lolita type, Mori's the wild type (aka the strong and silent type)," I also coughed on that one, "Haruhi's the natural type, and I'm the princely type," (cue the rose petals cause someone's being dramatic). Just then I heard someone call my name. I stuck my head out the door. There stood some of my guy friends Yuki, Tsubasa, and Hiro. They ran over to me. "Hey, what 'sup?" We all fist bumped. "We're having a soccer game, Tsubasa and I are on a team of five, and Yuki is on the other team which has four people," Hiro explained, "Wanna come join Yuki's team?" I grinned, "Hell yeah! We are so gonna beat your a**!" Tsubasa smirked, "Oh yeah? Then losers gonna have to..." he paused, his smirk disappeared. I rolled my eyes. "eat a piece of dog poop!" Tsubasa's stupid smirk was back. I smiled, "That's disgusting but, you're on!" "Alright then, meet you at the soccer field!" Yuki shouted. I turned back to the Host Club. "Well _je ne_(1)!" I ran out the door to the field.

Of course my team won. So Tsubasa and Hiro had to eat dog poop while Yuki and I got to eat chocolate ice cream and laugh in their faces. (The ice cream part wasn't part of the deal but we ate some anyway to tease them.) 

_Je ne_: Later!


	4. The Sports Type?

Haruhi's P.O.V:

I knocked on Alex's door. I took a deep breath. Ren opened the door. He looked surprise. "Haruhi good morning," he greeted me. "It won't be once Alex wakes up," I muttered. Ren sighed. "You are so right," he agreed, "Who is it, Ren?" Kazou shouted from the stairs. "It's Haruhi, and do whatever you can to wake Alice up," Ren ordered. Kazou saluted, "Yes sir! Oh and hi Haruhi!" he ran into Alex's room. _Alice? Oh right, her name is really Alice, not Alex. She says it so quickly that it sounds like Alex._ I heard shouting and Kazou and Shinobu came running down the stairs. I suddenly felt a dark aura and took another deep breath. _Oh, Alex is gonna be mad._ I thought as Alex stormed down the stairs. "Hey Haruhi!" Shinobu shouted. I turned to see a pack full of pens (the metal ones from the companies). "In case Alice need to break something. Give it to her whenever she becomes stiff, she's cracking her fists, or there's fire in her eyes," Kazou called. I nodded and ran to catch up with Alex.

*skip to when they are in front of Music Room #3*  
As soon as we stopped in front of the door, Alex turned to me. I froze, but quickly went back to normal. Alex was smiling, more of a forced smile, but at least it's a smile. "I forgot to ask whose idea was it to wake us up early in the morning? I would like to _thank_ him," "It was Tamaki's idea!" I quickly said (more like shouted). Alex smiled again. "Tamaki huh? Well then," she said through her clenched teeth. I stared nervously at her hands. They were clenched into fists, and she was cracking them. That made me even more nervous. I gave her 2 pens for each fist. She took them and looked at me with gratitude. I nodded and opened the door. "My daughter has come back to me!" was the first thing I heard when before getting glomped by Tamaki. "Senpai get off me!" I shouted pushing him off. I sweat-dropped as he went to his emo-corner. I looked around, everyone was here. "Tamaki-senpai, is it true that it was your idea to wake us all up early?" Alex said through her clenched and forced smile. I noticed that her pens were about to break so I carefully replaced them. "Yep!" Tamaki said not realizing that Alex was seriously angry, "I finally know what type you are! You are. . . the Sports Type!" _The Sports Type?_ I thought looking at Alex thoughtfully. _Well that does fit her_. Then Alex's pens both snapped. I backed away from her slowly, as she took a slow, deep breath. "You woke us all up early just to tell us that I'm the _Sports Type_?" she said through her newly forced smile. _Uh-oh_. I thought. Kaoru looked at Kyoya nervously. "Aren't you gonna stop him, Kyoya?" he asked. Kyoya smirked. _Uh-oh x2_. "Actually I quite agree with Alex," how can he look so calm?! "WHAT?!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and I shouted. I glanced back at Alex and gulped. She was cracking her fists again, but this time a dark aura was coming out of her. Poor Tamaki was frozen with fear. "I'll give you 3 seconds to run away. Let's hope I feel merciful, cause if I don't, well, let's hope you can run fast or good at hiding," she glared, "One-two-" Tamaki ran fast out of the room. Once Tamaki was out of the room, the dark aura disappeared, and Alex walked over to the couch. Once Alex was at the couch, she fell on it and was fast asleep. The twins and I stared at her. Hunny walked over to her. "Look! A piece of paper!" he shouted. I took it and looked at it. Everybody besides Alex crowded around me (Oh besides Alex and also except for Tamaki cause he was hiding somewhere in the school building). Here's what the paper said:  
1. Scare them Tamaki  
2. Get them Tamaki out of the room  
3. Go to the couch  
4. Sleep  
"So it was all a a trick!" the twins shouted. "Yep," we all turned around. There on the couch sat a happy and wide awake Alex. She smirked, "I gotta get my revenge on him some how." "Oh, and we have an extra boy uniform so you can have it," Kyoya said writing in his black book, "It's in the changing room. You can change there." Alex got up and walked to the changing room. "Thanks Glasses Guy," She shouted.

*skip to Hosting hours*  
Kyoya's P.O.V:  
"Hey Alex?" One of Alex's said. Alex smiled making all of his guest blush. 6 guest had requested him. That is a lot of guests for someone who just started. "Why did you join the Host club," one guest asked. Alex placed his hands behind his head and leaned back on the couch thinking. "Well Haruhi and I were best friends since forever, and well if Haruhi did this, then I should do it too. Besides, it's fun here." All the girls blushed again. Haruhi walked by Alex. She took one look at him and shook her head. She walked over to him. "You got dirt on your hair. What's your excuse this time?" she scolded. Alex looked at her innocently. "I might have played mudball with my brothers." Haruhi shook her head and started combing her fingers through Alex's hair, cleaning the dirt from his hair. "Stop fussing _mom_," Alex grumbled. His guests giggled. Haruhi stopped and crossed her arms. "Don't give me that attitude, mister," she sighed, "What am I gonna do with you?" "Give me more game time?" Alex asked in an innocent voice. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Are you two close?" another guest asked. Haruhi nodded, "Very close," she agreed, "We were best friends since 2 years old. Alex helped me get over the death of my mother. He had the same experience." The everyone gasped and looked at Alex (well except Alex, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori). Alex just shrugged. "If you have lost both your mom and dad it's easy to help someone who lost just a mother." That earned even more gasps. I wrote that down in my black book. I'm writing down every single information I learn about Alex. Tamaki ran over to Alex and hugged him. "Oh my son is so brave!" Alex pushed him off.


	5. The Stalking of the Host Club

*end of Hosting hour*  
Still Kyoya's P.O.V:  
I watched as Alex stood up and stretched. He checked his watch and cursed. I glanced at the clock. It was 4:20. I looked back to see Alex running out the door. "Well, I'm going now. Later!" I turned to rest of the Host Club. "We're going to follow him," I said. They stared at me. The twines broke into a grin. "We never knew that Kyoya was the stalker type." "I'm not," I simply said," "I just need to get some information on him unless," I looked at Haruhi, "unless Haruhi is willing to share some." Haruhi shook her head, "I can't. I promised I wouldn't share tell you guys anything about him" I sighed. "Let the stalking begin," the twins said grinning.

*when they're stalking*  
Kaoru's P.O.V:  
We followed Alex into a building. I believe it was a music producing building (or whatever it's called). Alex into a room. We were about to follow when a lady stopped us. "You must be the judges to see if Alice's new single is ready to be produced. Come this way." The lady led is to a different room. I believe it was a recording studio. There was a glass window in the middle. On the other was a really pretty girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She could have been Alex if Alex had long hair, a big chest, and was a girl. "Can she see us?" Hunny asked. The lady smile. "It's a one-way window. We can see her, but she can't see us." The lady pressed a button and spoke into the microphone, "You ready?" The girl nodded and the lady hit another button. Music started playing, and the girl started singing. The lady told us that the song was called _Almost Home_ (by Maria Carey):

The song ended. _Wow. _I thought, _she has an amazing voice. _The lady turned to us. "So," she asked nervously, "What do you think of the song?" "It was wonderful!" Tamaki shouted. We all nodded in agreement, even Kyoya. The lady sighed in relief. She pressed a button and spoke into the microphone, "They all loved it!" The girl smiled making my heart jump. She left, so we also left. As soon as we left the building, we saw Alex walking away. We followed him into a cafe.

*kn the cafe* (I got this idea from Maid-Sama)  
Mori's P.O.V:  
"Welcome to Music Maids Cafe, is this your first time here?" a maid greeted us. We nodded. She smiled, "Then I will have my best maid serve you." I looked around I didn't see Alex anywhere. Kyoya must have noticed the same thing cause he interrupted her, "Excuse me, actually, do you have a maid by the name of Alex?" The maid blink, "I'm sorry, we don't have anyone named Alex. However, we do have someone named Alice, and what a coincidence, that's the name of our best maid." She turned toward a blonde maid. "Alice! These customers are new!" Alice turned to walk towards us. There was something about her that seemed so familiar. She smiled and led us to a table. She gave us menus and a list of songs. "You can choose one song for the maids to sing," she explained. Then she took out a notepad and pencil, "So, what would you like to have?" Hunny ordered cake. Haruhi, the twins, and I all ordered mochi (riceballs). "I would like to have you," Tamaki said petals flying out of nowhere. Alice just smiled, "I'm sorry but I don't know what _you_ is and it's not on the menu. Tamaki sulked, then ordered some commoners' coffee (Alice looked offended). Kyoya ordered some tea. Alice bowed, "I'll be right back with your orders. In the mean time, please look at the song list." She walked away to the kitchen. We looked at the song list. By the time we decided what song, Alice had come back with our orders. "Have you decided your song yet?" she asked once she gave everyone what they ordered. Tamaki nodded. "We would like you and another maid to sing Take a Hint." Alice smiled and called over one of her fellow maid, Hailey: 3001490933_1_3_gJjXsZyi. Alice told Hailey what they were gonna sing, and Hailey shouted, "Take a Hint!" Music started playing and they started singing.  
Take a Hint by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies (Victoria: Alice; Elizabeth: Hailey):

When I heard Alice sing I knew right away how she seemed so familiar. This Alice was the same Alice as the Alice from the recording studio! (So many Alices' in one sentence!) She might also be Alex! But wait... This Alice has long hair and also she has a big chest. (I blushed at that thought.) Alex could could be hiding the long hair under that hat 'he' always wears, and Alex could have something to cover 'his'... well you know. Hunny and Kyoya must have thought the same thing, cause Kyoya was writing in his black book, Hunny asked me if Alex was actually a girl. "I think so," I answered. Alice came over smiling. "I hope your visit here came to your appealing." Kyoya nodded, "May I ask you something?" Alice smiled, "Anything!" "Are you Alex Haruka?" Alice's smile disappeared. She smiled weakly, "I'm sorry sir, but my name is Alice not Alex. Here's your check (bill, whatever) please wait until Hailey comes back with your credit card or whatever." She bowed and ran away.


	6. Your a GIRL!

Tamaki's P.O.V:  
This time, the Host Club was hosting in the gardens (well that what I think that's called). I was wearing a waiters' uniform like Kyoya, the twins, and Alex. Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori wore plain, simple kimonos. "Welcome, ladies," we greeted. Later during the hosting hours, I saw Alex's guests run towards us. "Alex is gone!" they cried. We were all shocked (well excepted Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi). "No he's not," Haruhi said. She pointed to a tree, "He's up there in a tree." We all looked up into the tree. Haruhi was right! Alex was high up in a tree. He was doing something I couldn't see. We all ran towards the tree. "Alex! Get back down here!" Haruhi shouted. Alex looked down at us. "NO!" he shouted back. "Are you crazy?!" Hikaru shouted. "You're really high up! You might fall!" Kaoru finished. "NO!" Alex shouted again. The tree started to shake. Alex grabbed something. The tree shook again, Alex fell. "ALEX!" we all shouted. Alex flipped and landed on his feet. All of our expressions were like: :O (or for Kyoya and Mori's case: ._.; and Alex's was: ^.^) "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Haruhi shouted. Alex shrugged, "A little bit." Haruhi glared. "Not funny, Alex." Alex sighed, "Look I'm sorry, Haruhi. It was just that there was a cat stuck in the tree. I couldn't just ignore it." He brought out a kitten. The girls gasped, and gushed. "Wow, Alex. I can't believe it. Risking your life just to save a kitty," one girl gushed. Alex shrugged, "It's no big deal. I climbed a taller than that and also fallen off it, and then landed on my feet." "What?! Why, when, where?!" (I got this from Wizards of Waverly Place) Haruhi shouted. "Outside," Alex answered. "What?! Why, when?" "At the middle school graduation." "What?! Why?" "Because I was bored." "What?!" "I think you know what, Haruhi!" The girls giggled at that conservation. Haruhi huffed. "Anyways, don't ever do that again." Alex pouted. "Fine. I won't ever climb a tree, then _flip_ off it." Haruhi nodded.

*end of Hosting hours*  
Alice's P.O.V:  
I was sitting under a tree reading a book and listening to music, when someone poked me. I looked up. It was the twins. I took out my earbuds. "What?" I whined. "Did you," "Hear us?" They asked me. I blinked. "Sorry what?" I asked, "I wasn't listening. I had _earbuds_ in my _ears_." The twins sighed. "We were talking about how to hide Haruhi's identity from the physical exams." I stood up quickly. "PHYSICAL EXAMS?!" The twins nodded. I cursed. I forgot about physical exams. How am I suppose to hide my gender now?! I banged my head on the tree. I realized that the rest of the Host Club was watching me. "Um, I have to go now." I gave them a weak smile and ran out of the garden.

*during the physical exams*  
Still Alice's P.O.V:  
"This is a normal physical exam?!" I choked out. there were doctors and nurses everywhere. Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. I sighed. A nurse told Hikaru and Kaoru to take off undress behind the curtains. "We don't need curtains," Hikaru said. "Yeah," Kaoru, agreed, "We're not shy." They took off their shirts and all the girls either got bloody noses, or fainted. I just rolled my eyes. Another nurse called Haruhi to undress behind the curtain. A few seconds later Tamaki came out of the curtains wearing a brown wig. The twins and I fell on the laughing our heads off! Tamaki looked surprised. "What?! How do they know it's me?! The twins said that it's fool proof!" The twins and I stood up. "I can't believe he fell for it." Tamaki sulked. I noticed Hunny and Mori ran somewhere with Haruhi. I was curious so I followed them, to a private room. I stayed hidden until Mori and Hunny were gone. Once Hunny and Mori were gone, I entered the room. The nurse there looked surprised. "Um, excuse me sir, this a private clinic." I bit my lip. "Well, um, I have the same issue as Haruhi, but well, no one knows," I explained, "Do you mind if you do me as well?" The nurse smiled and led me to a changing room. I opened it to find Haruhi undressing. Haruhi turned around. She relaxed when she saw me. I walked over and stood next to her undressing as well. "I asked the nurse if she can do me too. She said yes," I explained. Haruhi nodded. I heard Haruhi gasped, and turned around. There was a man! I was about to scream, when someone shouted, "Bunny kick! (or something like that)" It was the Host Club. They started saying something, but I zoned out frantically rummaging through my bag (yes I brought it with me) looking for a shirt (i stuffed my uniform in my bag). I found a t-shirt with a really low v-neck, and put it on. I walked out of the changing room to find the man telling his story. I just stood there quietly watching. When the man walked out the Host Club finally noticed me. "Hey Ale-" The Host Club blushed. I stared at them, wondering why they were blushing. Then I realized that they were staring at my chest. I looked down. I forgot my wraps and bra. Oops. I glared at them and crossed my arms over my chest. That was a really bad choice. Now they had bloody noses (well, except for Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny). "Perverts," I muttered. Haruhi nodded in agreement. "Alex, you're a GIRL?!" Tamaki choked out. I nodded. "And you were Alice from the recording studio and Music Maid Cafe right, Alex-chan?" Hunny giggled. I nodded again. "But you said-" "-you weren't Alex." I twins whined. I rolled my eyes. "That's because my name isn't Alex. It's Alice. Oh and by the way, do you have any scissors?" Kyoya nodded and handed them to me. I took them and placed them in my pocket. I then pulled my hair up into a ponytail, took the scissors, and cut them. My cut hair fell to the ground while I shook my head. I smiled and gave Kyoya back his scissors. "Thanks for the scissors, and now it's time for you to go," I pushed the Host Club out the door ignoring their protests, "Haruhi and I have to finish our physical exams." Once they were out I sighed. "They finally know that you're a girl," Haruhi said. I nodded. "It's about time!"


	7. The Mad Medusa Manager

Alice's P.O.V:  
After the Host Club learned that I was a girl, things got more difficult. Here's a list of the top 10:  
10. They are treating me differently  
9. Tamaki keeps calling me his "daughter"  
8. They keep bothering me about my hair.  
7. They keep asking why I cut my hair  
6. Tamaki keeps complaining about my hair  
5. Tamaki keeps complaining about the language I use (like calling people 'dude' and stuff like that)  
4. Tamaki keeps complaining about what I _do_ (like doing sports and getting dirty and climbing a tree)  
3. They keep bothering me about being a girl  
2. They're always trying to get me to wear girly clothes  
1. Tamaki keeps trying to hug me. (I am not a hugger. And definitely not a _kisser_!)

So anyway. The Host Club were wearing kimonos (or something in that section). I was sitting on a window sill staring out the window. Tomorrow was going to be exactly 13 years from when both my parents died. I sighed. Then Hunny came running to me, crying. "Alex-chan, I can't find one of my sandals," he cried. I bent down and ruffled his hair. Mori came over with Hunny's lost sandal. "Hunny you forgot this," Mori said slipping Hunny's sandal on his foot (Hunny's foot). All the girls had hearts in their eyes. I just rolled my eyes. I glanced over to the twins, they were their usual twincest act with crying and stuff. Haruhi went over to me. "Is it just me or does people seem to be crying easily," Haruhi asked. I just shrugged, not feeling like talking today. Haruhi bumped into Hikaru and something fell out of his sleeve. Haruhi picked it up. "You use-" Kaoru hand muffled her voice. "Tears are very popular with the ladies." I rolled my eyes, and sighed. Then Kaoru came to me and placed some sweets in my lap. I glanced down to see confections. I bit my lip. My parents loved sweets. I listened to Haruhi talk about giving her sweets as an offering to her mother. I sighed again, put on my earphones, turned my ipod, and looked out the window, while listening to music.

*end of Hosting hours*  
Hikaru's P.O.V:  
Alex has been pretty depressed lately. She keeps sighing and looking out the window. I turned my attention to a girl that was hitting and insulting Tamaki. The words she used hit him in slow motion. "Oh, slow motion," I said. The girl claimed that she was Kyoya's fiancee. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Kyoya introduced her as Renge. Then Renge decided that she would be this club's manager. Sheesh.

*the next day at the Host Club*  
Hunny's P.O.V:  
"As your manager, I made you cookies!" Renge said, "They're kinda burnt. But I know what'll you'll say." She went into a daydream. Meanwhile, I took a cookie, but Takashi took it out of my hands. "That's bad for you, Mitskuni." Renge snapped out of her daydream, and started chasing us. Haruhi took 2 cookies and offered one to Alex. "Is it just me or does Renge seem a bit like Medusa?" Haruhi asked. Alex took the cookie and muttered, "The mad Medusa manager," and put the cookie in her mouth. Hikaru and Kaoru came by Alex side. Kaoru licked some crumbs off Alex's cheek, and Hikaru bit part of Alex's cookie. Tamaki started shouting about it, but Alex didn't seemed fazed by it. Then Renge shouted, "Lukeworms! You're all lukeworms! Girls will like you unless you have a dark side. You," she pointed at the twins, "You are basketball players who only care about themselves. You," now to Haruhi, "are gonna be a weak boy that's been bullied."She now pointed at me, "You are gonna be the bully that bullies Haruhi," Now Takashi, "You are gonna be his sidekick who tries to stop him." Tamaki's turn, "You are gonna be the lonely prince. Kyoya you are perfect just the way you are." She squealed. "And you!" Renge shouted, pointing at Alex. Alex looked up, she was shaking, and there was tears in her eyes like she was crying. Renge's hand dropped, and her face softened. I ran over to Alex and hugged her. "Why are you crying Alex?" I asked in a worried voice. Alex realizing that she was crying wiped her tears and smiled. "I'm not crying, Hunny, I'm just tired. Yeah just tired." She ruffled my hair. I wasn't convinced, but smiled. "OK!" I shouted getting off her lap. Alex smiled at Renge, "So what's my darkside?" she asked. Renge looked at the ground, there was a hint of red in her cheeks. "You're perfect just the way you are," she quietly said.

*skip to when they do the movie*  
Alice's P.O.V:  
We were doing a movie. The twins were at a basketball court. Kaoru hurt his ankle, and then they did their twincest act. Tamaki came over saying that he envied them. The scene changed and there was Haruhi against a tree, in the rain. Hunny and Takashi was in front of her. I was leaning against a tree watching. Hunny was about to punched Haruhi (fake of course), when I came over and blocked his punch. "Don't make me do this, Hunny," I said calmly, "I don't want to use force, but I will if it I have to." Hunny was about to say something, but then he jumped to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry Alex-chan! I just can't do this!" Hunny cried. "CUT!" Renge's voice shouted. I ruffled Hunny's hair, "It's ok, Hunny. You don't have to do it anymore." I walked over to Haruhi and Tamaki. He was bragging again. I rolled my eyes. I then saw Renge with 2 dudes. I walked over to her. She was thinking of using them as bad guys, cause they look like bad guys. One of the guys pushed her. I ran behind her to protect her. She may be a bit annoying, but compare her with my brothers, she's not even annoying. Besides, it's not right for someone to get pushed. I hit the wall and felt pain all over. Renge got off me. "Oh my god, Alex! Are you alright?!" I nodded. I saw the dudes tell Tamaki that it was Renge fault for something. Kaoru came running towards me. "Alex! Are you OK?!" I nodded again. Then looked at the sky. "Why are you crying?" I smiled. "I'm notcrying," I replied, "I'm just happy that's it's a nice beautiful day." Kaoru looked up at the sky and smiled too. "CUT!" Renge shouted again, "That was perfect! And now all we need is my Kyoya's wonderful narrating." There was a crash. Kyoya had smashed the camera lens with a rock. "I'm sorry but I cannot allow the Host Club be involved in violence," he said. Renge fell to her knees crying. I knelt down next to her. "Renge, you can't decide on people's personalities with how they look. In fact, Kyoya is totally different from how you think he acts. Now come on. Let' see that beautiful smile on that beautiful face of yours." I wiped her tears and helped her up.

*the next day*  
Alice's P.O.V:  
"I loved how you stood up to Hunny," one of my guests complimented me. I gave her a confused look. "In your movie," she said. I smirked.I knew it! Kyoya did make it into a movie! Renge came over. "That was so brave on how you protected my yesterday," she said, "And your lecture about people's personalities was inspiring. Let's go to my house and play video games! Haruhi can come too!" She pulled Haruhi's and my arm. I heard Tamaki shout, "I wanted them to have girl friends, NOT _girlfriends_!"


	8. Twin Trouble

A/N: I **finally** finished this chapter! But it's like **10 FRICKIN' PAGES LONG**! Thanks to my wonderful readers!

-Alice-

*During Hosting Hours*  
3rd Person's P.O.V:

Haruhi and Alice walked past the twins. "Let's do the which one is Hikaru game!" they shouted. Alice rolled hery eyes "What a stupid game," Alice muttered. Haruhi nodded in agreement. The twins must have heard her and turned to her. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." Then, Tamaki came stomping towards the twins, a computer in his hands."What is _this_?!" Tamaki shouted. Alice glanced at the computer screen and nearly choked. There was a picture with her and Haruhi SHIRTLESS! "It's just photo-shopped, Boss," Kaoru said. Alice rolled her eyes, _of course_. Alice felt some arms on her shoulders. Alice looked up to see the twins. "We were bored and had nothing to do. Hey Haruhi can we go to your house?" they asked. Haruhi scoffed and shook her head, saying something about how they would make fun of her house. The twins turned to Alice. Alice put a finger on her chin pretending to think about it. Alice already knew her answer. _Kazou is always breaking things and making messes, Shinobu would be showing pictures of her, and talking about how cute Alice was when Alice was younger, and Ren, well, Ren is Ren. Besides, he would chasing her brothers because they will be taking his stuff._ Alice rolled her eyes at that thought. Alice glanced back at the twins, they were staring at her, waiting for her answer. Alice shook her head, "No way in a million years." Their shoulders dropped a little. "Seriously, what are we to you guys?" Haruhi asked. "That's easy, you're our toys." Hikaru replied. Alice raised her eyebrows. _Toys_? "If you want some toys, why not join the Black Magic Club?" some creepy voice said. Alice turned toward the voice and noticed a black door. Alice moved closer to Kyoya. "What's with the door?" Alice asked. "Well, Nekozawa hates the light and all," Kyoya explained. Alice was confused. What does _that_ have to do with the door? Alice shrugged it off. Tamaki shouted something about staying away from the Black Magic Club. Then he went on about how Nekozawa cursed him because he stepped on his puppet. "Tamaki," Kyoya sighed, "you were so worried, you accidentally went into a Greek class when they were taking their exams," Alice rolled her eyes at that,"And your feet were sore, because you were running a marathon the day before." Again Alice rolled her eyes. What an idiot. Then Alice heard a scream. Alice turned to see that the twins had shined a flash light at Nekozawa's face. "Murderer!" he shouted before running off. Alice sighed and sat down on the couch. "So, can we go to your houses?" The twins asked her and Haruhi again. Alice turned to face them, "N. O. NO!" The twins pouted. "Ok, how about this, we'll play the Which one is Hikaru game! If we win then we get to go to your homes." Alice raised an eyebrow. "Fine." The twins put on some hats and went in different directions to switch their sides, then switch back, then switched back again, and so on. When they finally stopped Alice was a bit dizzy from watching them. "So, Which one is Hikaru!" They shouted. Haruhi pointed to the twin on the right. "Nope you're wrong!" Haruhi shook her head. "No I got it right, right Alex?" She looked at her. Alice nodded. "Sorry guys, but Haruhi's right." Alice took off their hats. "See?" Alice gave them back their hats. "How did you know the difference?" one of our guest asked, "They look so much alike and with their hats covering their parted bangs, its like, almost impossible." Alice shrugged, not wanting to answer. Haruhi though decided to say it. "Hikaru has more of a devilish look in his eyes, and Kaoru is more soft." "And they may look alike but their completely different," Alice added, "No offense, but the way Hikaru speaks and acts is 10% more stubborn than Kaoru. And he has a bit of a temper." At that Kaoru burst out laughing, "Sorry, Hikaru!" Hikaru glared at him. " I just don't hide anything, and am honest with my emotions, so Kaoru is more malicious," Kaoru stopped laughing and and glared at him. He glared right back. "I'm the one who is always getting along, playing your stupid, selfish games!" he shouted. "I might have been the ones who suggest them, but you're the one who gets into them. If you don't like them, then why don't you just stop? Are stupid?" Hikaru shouted back. "You're the one that's stupid, but you're too stupid to know it. Like, how you called her a toy. Admit it, Hikaru! You like Haruhi!" Tamaki started overreacting Hikaru blushed, "What?! What are you talking about. You're wrong, Kaoru! You're the one who likes _Alex_!" Tamaki started overreacting twice as much, and there was a dark aura on Kyoya. Everyone turned towards Alex, to see her reaction, to find her not paying attention, but instead, typing something on her computer, humming a song. Then there was a squeal, and then a motor. "Oh my! This is fantastic! It's a love triangle for Haruhi, and a beautiful four-sided relationship around Alex. What more, both love relationships have one of the twins! I could eat four bowls of rice over all this!" The twins came up to her and said, "Stay out of this, nerd." Renge ran to her crying corner crying, "How mean! How can say that to your manager!" Tamaki came to her offering a hand, "Renge, I thought you also liked Alex." Renge looked up at him, stars in her eyes. "That's a different matter. Everyone knows that there is always more room for a homosexual relationship! And it's even better that Alex is oblivious!" Tamaki sweat dropped. Haruhi was next to talk, "I thought you'd gone back home to France." "Heh heh, well, it's too soon to start host clubs in France." Now it was Haruhi's turn to sweat drop. They were interrupted by the twins arguing. "You are such a pest! You're always getting into my bed at night!" "That's only because you seem lonely! I had no choice but to sleep next to you, idiot!" "Who are you calling idiot?! You're the one who's doing worse in so many classes!" "Well, look who's talking! Maybe you should study languages more! You grind your teeth to loud!" "Who's the one that tosses in their sleeps and falls out of bed?!" "Sex pixie!" "Sicko!" "Your mom wears too much make-up!" they shouted together, "Th-" "Hey guys!" Alex interrupted, not noticing that the twins were fighting, "I just thought of a new- Oh! Am I interrupting something?" Th twins glared at each other. "Actually yes, Alex. We're through!" they shouted. The Host Club were all like: The Host Club. Alex was like: Alice. "Did I miss something?" Alex asked. "You have no idea." Haruhi said.

*the next day*  
Alice's P.O.V:  
On our way to Music Maids Cafe (I decided that I was gonna quit), yesterday, Haruhi explained what happened._ Huh, _I thought, _I can't believe I missed all that_. Anyway, Haruhi and I were getting our stuff for homeroom out, when all of a sudden, "Haruhi! Alex!" We looked up to see a pink haired Hikaru! "Morning." "Hikaru, what's with your pink hair?" I asked trying to stifle a laugh. "It looks good on me, doesn't it? Isn't it cute? Starting today, I'm the pink one. I can't bear being mistaken for Kaoru forever." Right at that Kaoru came up to us with his hair dyed BLUE (well at least it's not pink, no offense to pink lovers, but remember, I'm a tomboy.) "Good morning, Haruhi and Alex." I smiled, "So you're the blue one..." "Last night, I had the rare chance to sleep by myself, but I had a bad dream." I raised my eyebrows, "Oh?" Kaoru nodded, "I dreamed that my was dyed pink." Just when Kaoru was about to sit, Hikaru pushed the chair, making Kaoru fall on the ground. Then Kaoru pulled Hikaru's chair, making it tip over, causing Hikaru to also fall out of his chair. The twins both stood up and started throwing thing at each other. Haruhi and I both sweat dropped. During their battle, they threw Usa-chan. Honey saw and went to get, but when he got it the Hikaru grabbed Honey and threw him at Kaoru. I'm one of those girls who are hard to convince that things are cute, but that was probably the CUTEST thing I've ever seen! I had to pinch myself to stop myself from laughing.

*at lunch time*  
Still Alice's P.O.V:

"The A lunch," The twins said in unison. They glared at each other, "On a second thought, the B pasta and the D salad! I mean , the F cappellini with the barbarie duck-no, set that aside, and make it a foie gras _poele_, in _periguex_ sauce! Stop copying me! I just told you to stop copying me, didn't I?!" Then they started _grrrrrrr_ing. "It's amazing how they're fightin in harmony," Haruhi muttered. I nodded in agreement. "I thought it was getting noisy in here," We turned to see the rest of the host club, "Are you two _still_ fighting? You two are embarrassing the Host Club." The girls started squealing and going all 'It's the Host Club!' and all while the boys were like 'What is going on here?'. Hunny stood in between the twins and held up a cake. He was all like, "We should share this cake and-" blah, blah, blah. I had a feeling that Hunny was irritating Hunny so I nudged Mori to get Hunny out from in between the twins. He nodded and brought Hunny out telling him that he's just making it worse. "Oh, Haruhi! Alex! It's nice to run into you guys in the cafeteria!" Haruhi just shrugged. "We were worried about the twins, so we decided to follow the them," I explained. Haruhi looked down at our lunches, "We wanted to eat in the classroom, cause we had boxed lunches. Tamaki stared at our boxes then, starting going crazy shouting, "I don't care if a heart-shaped boxed lunch is embarrassing! I'll eat without any hesitation!" I looked at Haruhi, pointing my finger at Tamaki, while the other finger was moving clockwise next to my head, making the cuckoo sign. Haruhi giggled. "While I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyoya said taking his lunch tray, "I have deduced that your imagination has no coherence whatsoever," he finished while walking away. At that Haruhi and I both giggled silently. "Here, Haruhi, Alex. We can sit here," Hikaru said sitting down. Haruhi sat next to Hikaru and I sat on the other side of Haruhi. "Hey, what do you guys have in your boxed lunch?" Kaoru asked sitting on the available spot next to me. "Some leftovers, rolled omelet, and other stuff," Haruhi said. "Um, homemade sushi, leftover pizza, and a fourth of a brownie. My brothers have the rest. Oh that reminds me," I stood grabbing my brothers boxed lunches. "Hey! Ren! Shinobu! Kazou!" I shouted to my brothers who just came in. I threw their lunches at them, "Here's your lunch!" I sat back down. "Hey Alex, let's switch lunches. I got a different lunch from Hikaru, but I don't really like them," Kaoru said, grabbing my lunch and switching them with his. I glanced at Haruhi to see that the same thing has happened with her and Hikaru. I looked down at my switched lunch to see a tray full of rich food. Haruhi and I glanced at each other, we took our forks and put them in some food.

Kyoya's P.O.V:  
I watched as Haruhi and Alice shared a glance once more and put the food in their mouths. They pause, their forks still in their mouths. I noticed that they were blushing. Then Haruhi starting going dreamy or something. Alex smiled and patted her head. Tamaki started crying, saying something like, "Delicious isn't it, Haruhi? I want you to eat like that everyday." I shook my head. Tamaki then ran to Hikaru say something about reward, and have his A lunch for Haruhi's boxed lunch. Then Hikaru took some of Haruhi's switched lunch and offered to feed Alex some. At that I felt jealous for some reason. _Why am I acting like this?! _I thought, _Do I- no. That's impossible. She's just another girl. But there's something special about her..._ I shook my head trying to forget that thought. I turned my attention back to Hikaru and Alex. Before the food got to Alex's mouth Kaoru ate it. "Butt out," Kaoru said, the spoon still in his mouth. Hikaru got angry and threw a plate of food at Kaoru. Kaoru used Tamaki as a shield and the food hit Tamaki's face. Then the twins started throwing thing at each other again. Somehow, they threw Hunny and Mori went to get causing the twins to throw him as well. They also threw Tamaki which amazing. Haruhi and Alex sighed. "We're gonna eat in the classroom." They picked up their boxed lunch and left.

*Later...*  
Alice's P.O.V:  
"If this situation continues, we're gonna have to stop offering the brotherly love package. Our designee is definitely rate is definitely down. Oh Haruhi, Alex, this isn't something that _you_ should feel responsible for. Even though it was _your_ thoughtless comment that was the cause of this fight," Kyoya said putting on a fake smile. "He's clearly blaming us," Haruhi muttered. "Hey!" I argued, "I said 'No offense'!" Kyoya just shrugged and smiled. He was getting my nerves. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan never fought before have they." Hunny said moving Usa-chan's arms up and down. Mori nodded. "I'm known them since pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so I've never actually talked to them. But it seems, that they've always played with each other." Tamaki looked into space, "You're right. I've only known since middle school, but they really stood at a distance. If you think in a positive way, their fighting might be a turn for the better. I mean, that means that their world is getting a bit bigger, right? It might be best if we leave alone." I smiled. For once Tamaki had said something wise.

*at 6 o' clock in Music Room #3*  
Still Alice's P.O.V:  
The twins were throwing stuff at each other again. When they were finally tired and stopped, there was a huge pile of the things they threw, and Hunny was at very top, hugging Usa-chan and waving down at us. I pinch myself to stop myself from laughing again. Tamaki was shaking, "After fighting this long, haven't you guys gotten over it? You guys are putting us out." Hikaru turned to Tamaki, "_We're_ putting you out?! _We're_ putting you out you say?! You're kidding me! _I'm _the one whose put out! I'm the one stuck with the same face as Kaoru! I'm tired of getting mistaken as Kaoru. The truth is, I HATE YOUR GUTS, KAORU!" Kaoru glared, "You just took the words right out of my mouth! Look at this!" He took out a curse doll, "I bought _this_ from Nekozawa!" Tamaki started freaking out. "After I finish writing your name on this curse doll, you'll be cursed, and the rest of your life will be miserable!" That was the last straw! I ran up to them and punched their heads. "That's ENOUGH!" I roared. The Host Club stared at me in shock. Haruhi grabbed the curse doll. "You do not bring something like this in a stupid quarrel!" I shouted. "Now say you're sorry!" Haruhi continued, "If you don't you'll _never_ be able to come to our homes!" The twins stared at us. I noticed they started to smirk. "You _had_ to bring me into this," I muttered to Haruhi. "So if we don't apoligize, then we won't be able to come to your house?" they asked. Then they started to do their brotherly act to say sorry. I stared at the curse doll. "Haruhi turn the doll," I told her. She did so, and saw that it said blank, like literally. She started freaking out. I just shook my head.

*the next day, during Hosting hours*  
3rd Person's P.O.V:  
"Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru' Game!" the exclaimed in unison. "Oh I know!" one of their guest cried, clapping her hands, "The pink one is Hikaru and the blue one is Kaoru!" "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" the twins shouted. "No it's not," Alice said as she and Haruhi were walking past, "Today, the pink is Kaoru and the blue one is Hikaru. You switched colors today huh?" Alex and Haruhi smiled and walked away. The twins stared as they walked away.


	9. Julie Nekowa

Name: Juliana Nekowa  
Nicknames: Julie  
Age: 17  
Year: Same as Mori and Hunny (3rd Year)  
Appearance: Purple Hair, pink eyes (there's a pic on my profile for the people that like looking at pictures)  
Personality: Serious, Mature, Smart, Fun, Nice  
Status: Rich  
Blood Type: B  
Family: James Nekowa (Dad), Jewels Nekowa (Mom), Jade Nekowa (older sister)  
How she got into Ouran High School: Her family is rich  
Her Rose Color: Lilac  
Hobbies: Reading, Drawing, Writing stories, Singing  
Animal: Eagle  
Likes: Stories, books, music,  
Dislikes: Perverts, Stupid people, Dumb giggly girls,  
Obsessions: Music  
Phobia: Heights


	10. Amu Hayashi

Name: Amu Hayashi  
Nicknames: None  
Age: 16  
Year: Same as Tamaki and Kyoya (2nd Year)  
Appearance: Pink hair, purple eyes (pic on profile)  
Personality: Spoiled, Girly, Hyper, Talkative, Nice  
Status: Rich  
Blood Type: A  
Family: Daichi Hayashi (Dad), Hailey Hayashi (Mom)  
How she got into Ouran High School: Her family is rich  
Her Rose Color: Pink  
Hobbies: Shopping, Singing, Dancing  
Animal: Bunny  
Likes: Shopping, dresses, singing, dancing, music  
Dislikes: Mud, rainy days, mean girls, mean people,  
Obsessions: SHOPPING! Music  
Phobia: Dogs


	11. Emily Johnson

Name: Emily Johnson  
Nicknames: None  
Age: 15  
Year: Same as Alex, Haruhi, and the twins (1st Year)  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes (pic on profile)  
Personality: Calm, Stubborn, Smart, Overreacter, Optimistic, Sneaky, Nice  
Status: Commoner  
Blood Type: A  
Family: Andrew Johnson (Dad), Beatrice Johnson (Mom), Charlie Johnson (Older Brother), Diana Johnson (Older Sister), Felicity Johnson (Younger Sister), George Johnson (Younger Brother), Hadley and Isac Johnson (Little Twins)  
How she got into Ouran High School: She got in by a Music and Drama Scholarships (She came America)  
Her Rose Color: Golden Yellow  
Hobbies: Acting, Singing,  
Animal: Fox  
Likes: plays, musicals, music, costumes,dressing up  
Dislikes: Messes, Broccoli  
Obsessions: Acting, Music  
Phobia: Bugs


	12. Sakura Hinamori

Name: Sakura Himeno  
Nicknames: Blossom  
Age: 15  
Year: Same as Alex, Haruhi, and the twins (1st Year)  
Appearance: Black hair, blue eyes (you know the drill)  
Personality: Happy-go-lucky, Optimistic, Stubborn, Nice  
Status: Rich  
Blood Type: O  
Family: Yuki Himeno (Dad), Oka Himeno (Mom), Misaki Himeno (Little Sister), Minni (Dog)  
How she got into Ouran High School: She's rich but she got in by a Music Scholarship  
Her Rose Color: Hot Pink  
Hobbies: Dancing, Singing, Playing with Minni  
Animal: Dog  
Likes: Animal, singing, dancing, anime, nature, flower  
Dislikes: Litterers, mean people, people who are mean to animals  
Obsessions: ANIMALS! Music  
Phobia: The Dark


	13. Mitsuki Nakamura

Name: Mitsuki Nakamura  
Nicknames: None  
Age: 16  
Year: Same as Tamaki and Kyoya (2nd Year)  
Appearance: Teal hair, blue eyes (you know the drill)  
Personality: Calm, Aggressive, Smart, Sarcastic, Nice  
Status: Commoner  
Blood Type: AB  
Family: Her parents died, so she was raised by her aunt and uncle who owned a dojo.  
How she got into Ouran High School: Music and Martial Arts Scholarships  
Her Rose Color: Teal  
Hobbies: Training Martial Arts, Singing, Break dancing, Rapping  
Animal: Dragon  
Likes: Martial Arts, Weapons, Singing  
Dislikes: Dresses, Skirts, High Heels, Girly things  
Obsessions: Martial Arts, Music  
Phobia: None


	14. Skye Tokiwa

Name: Sora Tokiwa  
Nicknames: Skye  
Age: 16  
Year: Same as Tamaki and Kyoya (2nd Year)  
Appearance: Blue hair, blue eyes (you know the drill)  
Personality: Shy, Quiet, Kind of loud once you get to know her, Smart, Nice  
Status: Rich  
Blood Type: O  
Family: Her dad died. Manami Tokiwa (Mom), Naomi Tokiwa (Older Sister)  
How she got into Ouran High School: Her family is Rich  
Her Rose Color: Sky Blue  
Hobbies: Reading, Singing, Playing with animals  
Animal: Mouse  
Likes: Animals, music, books,  
Dislikes: Animal hurters, Book destroyers, music haters  
Obsessions: Animals, music  
Phobia: Motorcycles, Race Cars, Rollercoasters


	15. Lily Evergreen

Name: Liliana Evergreen  
Nicknames: Lily  
Age: 17  
Year: Same as Mori and Hunny (3rd Year)  
Appearance: Red hair, green eyes (you know the drill)  
Personality: Calm, Talkative, Girly, Stubborn, Sarcastic, Nice  
Status: Commoner  
Blood Type: B  
Family: Her mom died. Oliver Evergreen (Dad), Rose Evergreen (Older Sister), Violet Evergreen (Younger Sister)  
How she got into Ouran High School: Music Scholarship,  
Her Rose Color: Red  
Hobbies: Playing Instruments, Singing  
Animal: Nightingale  
Likes: Instruments, music  
Dislikes: Quietness, Plastic Bags  
Obsessions: Music  
Phobia: Small Spaces


	16. Wonderland's Angels

**Sakura: Yay! We finally get to meet the Host Club!**

**Alice: *sarcastically* yay...**

**Hikaru: Awwww Alice, you don't like us?**

**Kaoru: What's wrong with us?**

**Alice: Everything**

**Tamaki: MOMMY! Our daughter is being mean!**

**Kyoya: Must we go through with family member?**

**Haruhi: *sighs* Disclaimer: SingingGeekyBookWorm doesn't own OHSHC. Please enjoy this chapter. Hopefully by the time you're done, everything will be a bit more quiet.**

*in Music Room #3*

Haruhi's P.O.V:  
"Wait repeat that again?" Alex asked. She was talking to someone on her cellphone. "Ok so the people who approved my song were teenagers and a kid," Alex said slowly. I gulped._Uh-oh_, I thought. "So their were 2 blondes, one was the kid, 2 blackheads, orange-haired twins, and a brunette." Alex glanced us. "And you want me to ask them. Uhuh. Yeah, fine. I'll ask since they're in the same room as me. Ok, yeah, later." Alex got off from the phone, and turned toward us. "So... you were the ones who approved my song..." she said slowly. I felt nervous. I looked at the other hosts. Tamaki and the twins also looked nervous. Kyoya and Mori looked calm while Hunny was all happy. "Well my manager wants you guys to come over to the recording studio after school. So come alright?" Alex said smiling. We nodded.

*at the recording studio*

Kyoya's P.O.V:  
Alex met up with us in front of the recording studio. Tamaki was nervous. "What are you guys doing out here?" Tamaki jumped. "Um, we didn't know if it was alright if we went in," he said nervously. Alex rolled her eyes. "Well, haven't you heard of knocking?" she asked opening the door. Inside was her manager and 7 girls. "Alice!" the 7 stood up and ran to hug her. she hugged back. "Guys, this is the host Club I talked about," she said, "You guys already know Haruhi, the blonde is Tamaki, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the tall dude is Mori, the short blonde that looks like a kid is Hunny, and Glasses Guy's real name is Kyoya." Her nickname for me was getting really annoying. The girl with purple hair walked over to us. "I'm Julie Nekowa. The girl with pink hair is Amu Hayashi, the brunette is Emily Johnson and the redhead is-" "I'm Lily Evergreen," the redhead interrupted, "Mitsuki Nakamura is the girl with teal hair. Sakura Himeno is the one with black hair. And Sora Tokiwa is the shy one with blue hair. And together we're..." "Wonderland's Angels!" Akira claps her hands. "Alright girls, remember why they're here," she said, "Come on, now! Come on!" She ushered the girls onto the stage (yes there was a stage).She turned towards us. "Alice told me that you weren't actually professionals," she put her hands on her hips, "But, we'll just keep that our little secret." She smiled and turned to the girls. "Well we wanted to try out our new song, But's it's in Japanese, so we don't know if it good. We wanted you guys to listen to it and tell us if it's alright, since you all know Japanese right?" We nodded. She clapped her hands, "Great! Ok girls, ready?" Julie gave Akira a thumbs up. "We call this song Romeo and Cinderella," she pressed a button. The girls started singing.  
Romeo and Cinderella (sung by the Vocaloid girls: Nico Nico Chorus) (A/N: I'll let you guys imagine which voice is which.) The english lyrics is in the next chapter.

Emily's P.O.V:  
"That sounded amazing!" Tamaki gushed. Alice shrugged, "Eh, it's not exactly my type of song," "You have a type of song?" I teased. Alice pushed Emily, "Shut up!" "Of course she has a type of song, Emily," Amu said, "It's just not love songs, cause she's just to dense to know what love is." "I'm not dense!" Everyone laughed (Mori and Kyoya just smiled). Julie snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah!" she jumped onto the stage, "Starting tomorrow, Wonderland's Angels will in the same school once again!" "Dammit," I heard Alice mutter, "Please don't tell me-"We'll all be going to Ouran High School!" Sakura cried jumping up and down. "We'll be going to the same school as Alice," Skye said quietly. Tamaki started to say something but Alice interrupted, "They won't want to go to the Host Club," she said, "Especially Mitsuki and Lily. They already think that it's stupid." Tamaki went to an emo corner. The girls and I sweat dropped. "Actually," Mitsuki crossed her arms, "I actually would like to see this Host club in action." We all stared at her. She put her hands up, "It's not that I actually like the idea, it's just that I want to see how stupid the idea really is." Julie nodded, "Yes you're right. I would like to see if this club is as stupid as we imagine it." Tamaki jumped up from his emo corner. "Then it's settled!" he shouted, "You can visit our Host club at break time!" I noticed Alice and Haruhi roll their eyes. "Just remember guys, at school I'm suppose to be a boy, so you do not know me," Alice warned We nodded. Yay! We'll all be in the same school again!

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: This chapter sucks!**

**Alice: I thought it was pretty good...**

**Kyoya: Well, this chapter was a bit short...**

**Alice: Not helping Glasses Guy!**

**Kyoya: Must you call me that?**

**Alice: Yes! If it annoys you, then I'm happy!**

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: Why did I ever want to pair you up?**

**Alice: You WHAT?!**

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: Please Review, Favorite, or Follow. I understand if you don't though.**


	17. The Angels' First Day of School

**Amu: Yay! It's our first day of school!**

**Lily: Too bad you're suppose to be a boy, Alice.**

**Alice: Don't blame me, blame Haruhi and the Host Club.**

**Haruhi and the Host Club: HEY!**

**Haruhi: What did I do?**

**Alice: You were clumsy and knocked over that vase. **

**Tamaki: then what did ****_we_**** do?**

**Alice: You made her become a host and you also gave her an expensive debt.**

**Skye: Disclaimer: SingingGeekyBookWorm doesn't own OHSHC.**

A/N: If you don't want to read another of my crappy original chapters, then I'd advise you to skip this one.  
*the next day*  
Lily's P.O.V:  
"OMG! It's Wonderland's Angels!" "I can't believe that they're going to our school!" "It's too bad that Alice doesn't go to this school." "Yeah, that'd mean that all of Wonderland's Angel!" I rolled my eyes. I can't believe it. They actually thought that Alice is a guy. Alice and Haruhi were right, rich people are stupid. But then again, she does kinda look like one, _and_ she seriously acts like one. Sooooo, she _could_ be mistaken for a boy. "Too bad they think Alice is a boy," Skye said quietly. Amu nodded, "Yeah, then we could all walk to school together!" "But of course she doesn't care that they think she is a boy, and have fallen for her, cause she is so dense," I said rolling my eyes. We all laughed at the thought of girls falling for her. (Oh yeah! I totally forgot to show you guys how she looks like with her hair cut: Alex)

*skip to Hosting hours*  
Skye's P.O.V:  
We stood in front of the door. Mitsuki looked at each of us. "So... are we gonna open this door or what?" We nodded. She opened the door, and rose petals came flying out. "What the fuck?!" I heard Julie mutter. I giggled. When the rose petals ran out, we walked in, to be surrounded by fan girls. "OMG! I can't believe it! It's Wonderland's Angels!" they all squealed. I noticed Alice cover her ears with her hands. I giggled again. She always does that whenever there were any squealing. And also, wait for it... wait for it... "This is so fuckin' annoying," That's it! That's what she would always say/mutter. Alice coughed. Everyone turned to look at her. "I believe, we should go back to what we were doing," she said. Kyoya nodded and shooed everyone back. The only people left standing with us was Tamaki and Kyoya. "What's your types, my dears?" Tamaki asked. "Would you prefer the Lolita type," pointed at Hunny, who was eating cake, "the Silent type?" now it was Mori, who was watching Hunny, "the Devils type," the twins were doing some weird twincest thing, "The cool type," Kyoya, "The Natural type," Haruhi was chatting with her guests, "The Oblivious Sports type? (A/N: I know, it's the Sport type, but I felt like adding Oblivious ok?)" Alice was talking with her guests, probably about sports cause she was moving her hands like she was shooting hoops. "Or me! The Princely type!" We were silent. Then I couldn't hold it anymore, I burst out laughing. "Princely. Type. Hahaha!" I laughed. When I finally stopped laughing I blushed. "Sorry," I whispered. The girls laughed. "Wow, I never knew you could laugh like that," Emily teased. I glared at her "Shut up. I'm not quiet all the time," I grumbled. We decided to observe the way Alice and Haruhi host. Haruhi was just pouring tea and talking.  
*skip to after hosting hours cause i'm feeling bored and lazy*  
Alice's P.O.V:  
The girls and Haruhi were talking about random stuff while the dudes and I were just listening. I noticed Kyoya watching me very closely. When he decided to write something in his black folder, I stood up and snuck behind him. "Watcha doin?" I asked. Kyoya jumped a little. He turned to me. "Why can't I find any information on you?" He asked. He looked kinda mad. Oh well, that's his problem. "Not my problem," I shrugged. I walked out the door, "Hey guys, I'm bored so I'm going now. See ya tomorrow."  
A/N: I know this is a crappy chapter. I'm planning on deleting it. Next chapter is gonna be better. I promise.

-Alice-

**Alice: That chapter wasn't that bad.**

**Kyoya: It was pretty short.**

**Alice: Again! Not helping!**

**Kyoya: I am just stating the facts, besides SingingGeekyBookWorm wanted some reviews and feedback.**

**Alice: But not from ****_you, _****Glasses Guy.**

**Kyoya: I-**

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: SERIOUSLY! Why did I ever want to pair you guys up? All you ever do outside of the stories is fight!**

**Kyoya: It's not exactly fighting, it's more of an argument!**

**Alice: No one cares, Kyoya!**

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: Here we go again...**

**Kyoya: So you finally decided to call me by my actual name.**

**Alice: ARGH!**

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: Please Review, Favorite, or Follow. **


	18. The Naughty Munchkin

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

Alice's P.O.V:  
Crap! I was totally late! I ran to the Host Room. I saw an elementary school kid, and stopped in my tracks. He look familiar... He stopped in front of the Music Room #3 door. _Uh-oh_. But then again, this might be funny. He opened the door to have rose petals come flying out at him. Then it's either the rose petals or something else, but the poor kid fell to the ground with his face looking like this: poor kid. "Welcome," I heard the hosts say. "Oh, it's just a kid," I heard the twins say. They poor kid was still on the floor with the same expression on his face. Then Tamaki went on saying something like, "Why hello little boy, are you lost? Do you need something from this place?" of course not in those exact words, and it's especially used in an princely way. The kid finally stood up. "Are you the king of this place?" he asked. _Oh no_. While Tamaki started doing something in his own little world, I decided to finally show up. "Actually no, he's not. He's just an idiot that takes his role, **_way_** too seriously," I said smiling at him. He stared at me. "Don't I know you from somewhere," he thought. That's when I got it. "You're Shiro Takaoji," I said. He looked taken back, "Ok, I know that I know you somewhere, but I don't know who..." I smirked, "Well, maybe this will help you remember," I put on a serious face and crossed my arms, "Alright twerp, you listen to me, you stay on my good side. Want me to stop calling you twerp then behave and I'll call you kiddo. You misbehave... well, you'll never want to find out." Shiro finally got that _aha! _face that everyone does when they figure out something. "Alex?!" he asked. I smiled and messed up his hair like I usually do to him, "You got that right, kiddo." Shiro's face brightened up and he hugged me, "I missed you! Why don't you ever come back?" I picked him up and put him on my back, piggy-back style, the way he likes it. You see, I used to babysit kids, but then... "I would have come back, but **Glasses Guy** here," I glared at him, "Made me quit cause it was a 'job' and we weren't allowed to have them," another glare to Kyoya. Then I realized why Shiro had fallen to the floor. The hosts and the rest of Wonderland's Angels were all dressed in Arabian outfits. Shiro pointed at Tamaki, "I hereby petition that the Host club take me on as an apprentice!" I noticed that Tamaki was blushing now. "That was a bad choice, Shiro," I muttered.  
*the next day during Hosting hours*  
Still Alice's P.O.V:  
My, Tamaki, you have an apprentice," I overheard one of Tamaki's guest say. I scoffed, Shiro will definitely think that there's something wrong with this club. "Yes, he's still in elementary school, but I like the look in his eyes." Tamaki responded. I rolled my eyes. I decided to talk with my guests instead of listening to their conversation. We were talking about Shiro when I heard a cry. Then a girl ran past me. I stood up and excused myself. I ran after her, and grabbed her wrist. "What happened?" I asked. "Tamaki said I looked like a mermaid princess then, that little boy said I looked like a carp. Then Tamaki called me a carp too!" she wailed. So that's what this was all about. I sighed. "I'm so sorry about Shiro's behavior. He's only in elementary school and doesn't know anything about this stuff. That's why he wants to be an apprentice. So he knows how to impress beautiful girls like you." Now that was all the truth. "Am I really beautiful?" she sniffled. I nodded. She smiled and we went back into the Host room. As soon as I got in, I walked right up to Shiro and knocked my fist on his head. "Ow, what was that for." he complained. I noticed the girls watching. I bent down to his height and scold, "Remember, If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." He nodded and I walked back to my guests. "Do you know him, Alex?" I smiled, "Yeah, I used to babysit him when he was younger. Kinda like a little brother of my own." The girls did their annoying squeals. I turned my attention back to Shiro. He was watching the twins do their brotherly act. While the girls were freaking out in the fan girl way, Shiro was freaking out the other way. Then Hunny jumped onto Shiro, "Shiro-chan! Do you want to have cake with me?!" Shiro pushed him off, "Get off me! And what's wrong with you?! What grade are you even in?! And why are you wearing a high school uniform?!" Poor Hunny looked like he was gonna cry. Then Mori came up. I had to bite my tongue to hold in my laughter at Shiro's expression when he saw how tall Mori was. He backed away, bumping into me, making me bump into Haruhi, making her almost drop her tea set. "What's the matter?" Haruhi asked. I snapped my fingers, "Oh! Is it the fact that everyone here is so unusual? Well welcome to my world, Shiro! The world where everyone except you, me, and Haruhi, are weirdos!" He stared at Haruhi. I guess he finally got it cause, "Are you a girl? Like Alex?" Tamaki ran over and covered Shiro's mouth. "Ok enough now! Haruhi! Why don't you let Shiro hold the tea set? It's part of his training!" I rolled my eyes. Haruhi gave the tea tray to Shiro, and he dropped it."It's not my fault, it's the girl's fault for trying to make me hold it." Then Kyoya came up saying that now she owes them like 100,000 more yen. I seriously felt sorry for her. (A/N: I'm feeling a pretty lazy right now, so I'm just gonna summarized what happened.) Then a cage dropped on Shiro! _WFT?!_ Since when did they have a cage? I mean it's a **music room** for heavens sake! Anyway... Tamaki sat down and ignored Shiro. I overheard Shiro muttering something like he's running out of time. Tamaki started going into his little world cause apparently Shiro called him a genius. **You ****_really_**** shouldn't have said that**.  
*skipping the parts when Tamaki finally realizes that Hiro wants to impress the girl and when Hina and Shiro play together cause I'm lazy and I want to finish this dang chapter*  
Still Alice's P.O.V:  
"We may be far apart but we can still email. Just don't tell her that I'm hanging with you beautiful ladies, she gets jealous easily." I watched as all the girls squealed and two of them kissed his cheeks. I smirked and ruffled his hair.  
A/N: Sorry that I skipped a lot. I just really wanted to finish this one fast. I also couldn't remember what really happened between those two so I just skipped it. You can watch the episode. It's better than this crappy chapter.

-Alice-

**Kaoru: Wow she really skipped a lot.**

**Sakura: OMG! You can actually talk without Hikaru!**

**Kaoru:...**

**Alice: Um... Sakura... you're kinda being rude...**

**Sakura: Oops! Sorry!**

**Kaoru: No it's fine...**

**Alice: Please Review, Favorite, or Follow.**


	19. The Strange Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

*after Hosting hours*

3rd Person's P.O.V:

"Hey Haruhi, where's Alex?" The twins asked leaning on each other. "You know I haven't seen Mizuki-chan, Sakura-chan, Julie-chan, Ami-chan, Emily-chan, Lily-chan,or Sora-chan either," Hunny added playing with Usa-chan. Haruhi shrugged, "They have a concert tomorrow, so they have to rehearse **a lot**. I would come but the concert is during school, and she got the headmaster's permission to skip." Oh, OK, thanks Haruhi!"

*****the next day*****

Haruhi's P.O.V:

Somebody (I believe Mori,) picked me up and carried me into a car that took me to this Resort place. So now, here I am in a changing room full of swimsuits, with twin maids. They were trying to put me into a swimsuit that was only strings when the door opened and a girl with blue eyes and _**long**_ blonde hair entered the room. "Hello," I said. She nodded. We chatted while the maids tried to make us wear bikinis and other swimsuits. I finally decided on a pink swimsuit. I left the girl there while the maids were trying to make _her_wear the string swimsuit.

Kaoru's P.O.V:

Hikaru and I were waiting for Alice to come when we saw a girl in a purple bikini with long blonde hair running (see the pic above). "Hey, who is that girl?" I asked Hikaru. He shrugged. "I don't know, never seen her in my life." "I thought this was private resort." "You're right, Kaoru. Let's go and try to catch up with her!" And so that's the beginning of a chase.

Hunny's P.O.V:

I saw Kao-chan and Hika-chan chasing a girl. "Takashi, why are they chasing that girl?" I asked. Takashi shrugged. "Let's chase her too!" Takashi nodded and started running after them with me on his shoulder.

Tamaki's P.O.V:

I noticed that Hunny, Mori, and those shady twins were chasing a girl. "Hey! Why are you chasing that poor girl?!" I shouted. "We have never seen this girl in our entire lives, and this place is suppose to be private! So we're gonna see why she's here!" Hikaru shouted. That is a good point. I want to know too, so I joined in the chase.

The Girl's P.O.V:

I looked back to see that one more dude has joined the chase! WTF?! I ran even faster. Wait a second! Why they chasing me in the first place?! I mean I didn't do anything to them! It's not my fault someone kidnapped me and took me to this weird place! I was about to stop when I tripped and fell, bumping into someone, causing them to fall on me. When I opened my eyes (yes I closed my eyes. I mean doesn't everyone close their eyes when they fall?!) I looked to see who's on top of me. I was shocked to see who fell on top of me!

Kyoya's P.O.V:

I was walking around hopefully bumping into Alex so I can find out why I can't find any information on her (yes I still can't find any! It's driving me nuts!), and have her tell me information about her. I am so desperate that I would use force to find out _**anything **_about her! _**ANYTHING!**_ That was when a girl tripped and bumped into me, causing me to fall... right on top of her! The girl's eyes widened as I felt my face heat up. I quickly got off her and helped her stand up."Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't there, I really didn't!" the girl quickly apologized. She looked up at me and gasped. "Are you alright?! Your face is red! It doesn't feel like you have a fever though," she said as she felt my forehead. I looked her up and down. I didn't recognize her. "Excuse miss, but this place is reserved. Only special people are permitted." I said putting on a fake smile. She took one look at my smile and frowned. "Stop your fake smiling, Kyoya," I was taken aback. I stared at the girl who now had her arms crossed. "If you wanted me to leave you could have just said so," she turned to leave. "Alex! Wait!" We turned to see Haruhi running towards the girl. Wait a minute... "Alex?!"

**Please Review, Favorite, or Follow. I'd really appreciate it. **


	20. Jungle Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

3rd P.O.V:  
"Alex?!" Alice turned around and nodded. The twins went up to her and stared, "Are you sure?" they said. "I mean, the chest makes sense," Hikaru pointed at Alice's chest, "But the hair? It's way too long," Kaoru played with he hair. Alice grabbed her hair, "It's a full moon." The hosts just stared at her. "What does a full moon has to do with your hair?" Tamaki asked. Alice pulled her hair up into a ponytail, "My hair grows longer on a full moon. It's not weird," she added after seeing their faces. With that, she walked casually away.

Kyoya's P.O.V:  
I stared at Alex while she played with he Host club. I took notes about her. _So, her hair grows longer on a full moon eh._ Well that doesn't happen to anyone. In fact, I believe Alex is the only one with that special ability. I wonder what else she's hiding. I looked from my notebook the be face-to-face with Alex. "Watcha writing?" she asked, tilting her head. Without answering, I grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away, but I tightened my grip. I pulled her away, behind some trees, and forced her to crouch next to me. "Why can't I find any information about you?!" I shouted in a whisper. She glared at me, "I don't know!" she hissed. I pulled her closer to me. "Oh? Then why don't you tell me some information about you, then?" She stared at me. "Fine. Get you pen and notebook ready 'cause I'm only saying these stuff only once. I nodded. "Alright, my name's Alice Haruka. My favorite color's purple. My blood type is AB. I love singing, and I'm part of Wonderland's Angels. I got into Ouran High School by a Sports and Music scholarship." I wrote everything she said, but then I realized something, "I already know all this stuff, except for your blood type. What happened before you attended Ouran High School?" Alex just shrugged. "Well, I went to the same middle school as Haruhi. I was in chorus, Select chorus, All-County chorus, All-District chorus, technically all of the sports teams, and the all A honor roll (technically I got all A+ but, whatever). Because I was in all the chorus groups, I got a record deal and got into Wonderland's Angels. Satisfied yet?" I nodded and closed my notebook. I guess that's enough for now. Alex nodded, "Good." I watched as she walked away towards the rest of the Host club, her long blonde hair swishing behind her.

3rd Person's P.O.V:  
"NO! Why are you teaming up with those shady twins?!" Tamaki sulked. Alice rolled her eyes. "Hey Tamaki! I got something for you." Tamaki perked up just before the blast of water hit his face. Alice and the twins laughed, giving each other high fives. "Why?! Mommy! Alice is blasting water at me!" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, "Well Tamaki, I don't know about the rest of them, but I found that quite amusing." Tamaki then went into a corner and started sulking. "OW!" Tamaki looked up to see Kaoru picking Alice up and Hikaru offering to rubbed her hurt bum. That set Tamaki off. Tamaki ran and slipped on a banana peel and banged into a pole, setting something off. There was a cry. A wave was rushing towards Hunny! Alice jumped into the pool just as the wave brought both of them down.

Alice's P.O.V:  
Alex-chan! Wake up Alex-chan! Wake up!" I opened my eyes. Hunny was next to me looking worried. I smiled. "Hey Hunny." Hunny grinned and hugged me. I hugged him back. "Alright, we better started looking for our way back," I said. Hunny nodded.

Meanwhile...  
3rd Person's P.O.V:  
"Came on hosts! We must find Hunny and my daughter!" "Alex is not your daughter, Boss," the twins said in unison. "But we still need to find them!" Haruhi shouted.

(Ok so Haruhi and Mori started looking for Hunny and Alice. Then some of Kyoya's police forces started attacking them thinking that Mori kidnapped Haruhi and Haruhi is Hunny. Then Hunny and Alice attacked the police force. The police forced then realized who attacked them (Alice is very famous with the police force cause she too does martial arts) and apologized.)

A/N: Whew! I finally finished this stupid episode! Now I can continue on to the next chapter! Hallelujah!

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

**Hikaru: Halle-**

**Kaoru: -lujah? **

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: Shut up!**

**Alice: Come on guys, if I told you this once, I told you guys this a million times, 'No teasing the author!" **

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: Yeah! 'No teasing the author!'**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: *sticks out tounge***

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: *sticks out tounge***

**Alice: Please Review, Favorite, or Follow, we'd really appreciate it. Hopefully by the next chapter they'd have stopped their little bickering.**


	21. The Unexpected Visitor

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: *covering her ears* lalala! I can't hear you! Lalala! I can't hear you! Lala-**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: *doing the same thing***

**Haruhi: They still haven't stopped...**

**Alice: You think just listening to this is bad... Just think of what I've been through...**

**Tamaki: Oh! My poor daughter! Having to suffer through something like this!**

**Alice: Shut up, Tamaki. You're not my dad...**

**Kyoya: SingingGeekyBookWorm doesn't own OHSHC.**

**Alice: If she did... Gods this will probably be happening even ****_more_**** often.**

**Lily: Oh the horror!**

A/N: Ok so this is one of my created chapters. I don't think this is really that much of crap, but if you want to skip it OK.

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

3rd Person's P.O.V:  
A boy with blue hair walked down the crowded hallway. Ge stopped at Music Room #3. "This must be the place," he said to himself. He cracked the door open and peeked through. He looked through the crack and found her. The beautiful angel with long golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. This is her for sure! He opened the door, and everybody stopped doing what they were doing. Alice took one glance at the boy and gasped, "Ikuto?!" The boy broke into a grin, "Ashlynn!" He opened his arms and Alice (or is it Ashlynn?) ran into them. The Host club (besides Haruhi) stared in shock at (I'm just calling her Alice,) Alice and Ikuto hugging. Alice and Ikuto broke from the hug. "So I get the hug from you huh?" Ikuto smirked. Alice's faced turned red, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about, what-so-ever." Ikuto chuckled. Kyoya was the first to recover. "Alex, who is this?" he said stepping in front of Ikuto. "'Alex?' Why are they calling you that, Ashlynn?" Kyoya crossed his arms, "No, the question is, 'Why are _you_ calling her, _Ashlynn_?' Her name is Alice but everyone calls her Alex." Ikuto shook his head, "What are you talking about? Her name is Ashlynn. It has never been Alex or Alice, though Alice does suit her." Alice stepped in between the two glaring boys. "Hey, stop it. _Both of you_," she glared at both of them, "Kyoya, Ikuto knows me as Ashlynn, and Ikuto, everyone here knows me as Alex or Alice. So if you don't mind, please call me Alex." Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Why not Alice?" Alice looked taken back. "Er-Well, I'm kinda in debt with the Host club-" "You mean those guys?" Ikuto pointed at the Host club (Haruhi not included). Alice nodded, "Yeah, and well they thought I was a guy, and wel'l, Haruhi broke a vase and they thought she was a guy, too so she already has a debt, but her debt would be cut in half if I help so... here I am." Ikuto glared at the Hosts. "Alex, aren't you going to introduce us at all?" Kyoya asked. "Oh yeah! This-" "You must be Kyoya, Tamaki, Hkaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny. I already know Haruhi," He nodded at Haruhi, and she nodded back, "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I've known Alice since we were babies. Oh, and I'm also her fiance!" The Host club stared as Alice blushed. Alice checked her watch. "God dammit! I gotta go! You coming, Haruhi?" Alice shouted while grabbing her stuff. Haruhi nodded, grabbed her stuff, and followed Alice out the door.

**Kaoru: Why did ****_he_**** have to come into this story...**

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: Cause I want him to.**

**Alice: Why does he have to be my-S**

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: NO NO NO! Don't spoil it! **

**Kyoya: Your what?**

**Alice: You mean, you don't know?**

**Kaoru: Your WHAT?!**

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: Please Review, Favorite, or Follow! I'd really appreciate it!**


	22. Ikuto Tsukiyomi

A/N: I don't exactly own this character. He comes from Shugo Chara, but I just think he seems right for the part.

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
Nickname: None  
Age: 17  
Year: 3rd Year (same as Hunny and Mori)  
Appearance: Just like the pic  
Personality: Naughty, mysterious, stoic, aloof, sweet, kind, selfless, protective, quite perceptive and honest. He loves teasing Ashlynn.  
Status: Rich  
Blood Type: AB  
Family: His father is somewhere, and h  
How he got into Ouran High School: His family is rich  
His Rose Color: Navy Blue (this is different from Mori's)  
Hobbies: Playing the Violin, Teasing Alice  
Animal:Cat  
Likes: Playing the Violin  
Dislikes: People who get too close to Alice  
Obsessions: Alice  
Phobia: None


	23. Swimsuits Everywhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

Alice's P.O.V:  
"Hunny, Haruhi can't wear that. you see, we chose this specifically for her. You see, these ruffles on our chosen swimsuit, can cover Haruhi's small A-cup chest, so she won't be ashamed." The twins were trying to "help" Haruhi "decide" what swimsuit she would wear for our upcoming trip to the beach. I started droning out, working more on my homework, when I felt a sharp warm breath tickle my neck. I turned around quickly to see Ikuto staring at my homework. "You know, I never took Mori for a pervert," he pointed toward Mori and turned to look. There was Mori staring at a bikini with a seashell bra and string bottom. I burst out laughing. He smirked, "I can actually imagine you in that bikini." I slapped, "You pervert!" he just smirked again, "So, what are you going to where?" I shrugged, "Who knows, who cares. I mean, even if I barely know Kyoya, I know he's probably going to have us host there too, so what's the point of dressing as a girl, if there are guests who think I'm a guy?" Ikuto thought about that for little second, before he said, "Well, if you do host while looking like a girl, well, by the looks of all the girl that you guys host, well, they'd probably think that you're a guest as well." "What if they _know_ I'm Alex?" I shot back. He smirked, "Then they will probably think you're a cross-dresser, which technically you are." I slapped him on the arm, "No, I'm not! I just got annoyed of my really long hair and cut it, and you should know already, that I wear boy clothes already." He shrugged, and I just rolled my eyes. "So anyway," I started, "Would you like to go to the beach with us?" Ikuto looked taken back, but he recovered quickly. He raised an eyebrow, "You really want me to be there?" I nodded, "Yes! What kind of friend doesn't invite a friend when they're allowed too?" "Yeah, friends," his smile faltered but I just brushed it away.

Kaoru's P.O.V:  
Even though Hikaru and I were explaining to Hunny about Haruhi's chest, I couldn't help but look towards Alice (yes he's calling her that now) and Ikuto. Just seeing them together, makes me get this feeling of jealousy, and I still can't get what Ikuto said yesterday.

_Flashback:  
"Oh and I'm her fiance."_

I growled at that thought. How can _he_ be Alice's fiance?! "So anyway," Alice started, "Would you like to go to the beach with us?" What?! Ikuto is coming with us?! No! This can't be happening.

Hikaru's P.O.V:  
I watched as Kaoru growled. Kaoru has been acting different ever since that Ikuto came around. He keeps scowling and growling. There is definitely something wrong.

Kyoya's P.O.V:  
I stared as Alice (all of the Hosts are going to call her Alice now) offered Ikuto to go with us to the beach. Why did she have to invite him? Why can't I just tell her that he can't come with us? Why can't I disappoint her? Why is it that ever since Alice came here, it's so hard for me to concentrate? I just don't understand. What's even more frustrating is that I can't find any information on her, and why did Ikuto call her Ashlynn? Ashlynn doesn't even sound like Alice. Wait, maybe... Dammit! I've tried everything! I've tried Alex Haruka, Alice Haruka, Alice Alex Haruka, Ashlynn Haruka, and just recently, Ashlynn Alice Haruka. Nothing!

Tamaki's P.O.V:  
I stared at Kyoya. Dark aura started coming out. I think something is wrong. Ever since Alice has come, he's been all frustrated. I'm thinking it's because he can't find anything on her. But I'm not complaining with her in the Host Club. Oh no! Those shady twins and that Ikuto guy are harassing my daughters!

3rd P.O.V:  
"So wait, when are we going to the beach again?" Alice asked looking at Kyoya. "Tomorrow.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry, it's going to be taking me a while to update my stories. I have school and SOOOOO much homework! And well, also I'm in Select Chorus, All-District Chorus, in A Capella Workshop, and in All-County, and I'm also in a group solo, so I'm going to have to practice with the others in my group. I'm also going to be practicing for a Talent Show. Really busy. I also have Spectrum and we have all these projects. Seriously busy schedule. I'll try my very best to update this as soon as I can.

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

**Hikaru: Wow, that's a-**

**Kaoru:-pretty busy schedule.**

**Kyoya: Yet you still found time do publish 24 chapters, for this story. **

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: Technically I only copied and pasted. **

**Haruhi: So that's why most of the author notes was signed with Alice and not SingingGeekyBookWorm.**

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: I'm going to edit all that after this.**

**Alice: You know, that's a pretty long username. Don't you get tired of typing that.**

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: Not really, but I do get tired of making mistakes while typing. **

**Tamaki: Can do that 'Please Review, Favorite, or Follow' thing?**

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: You just did but sure. Have fun.**

**Tamaki: Yay! Please Review, Favorite, or Follow! We'd all really appreciate it!**


	24. At the Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

Hey guys! Sorry it's been taking a while. My brain keeps telling me that I should be updating my Harry Potter fanfiction, but I had an idea for my OHSHC fanfic and I just can't forget it. So here is part 2 of episode 8, enjoy!

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

Ikuto's P.O.V:  
I watched as Ashlynn-(no wait, what did the Host Club say her name was again? Oh yeah...) Alice stared out the window with Haruhi both staring in awe. I felt somebody glaring at me. I turned to see (what's names... oh yeah) Kyoya and Kaoru glaring at me. I smirked. I heard Alice yawn, then she put her head on my shoulder falling fast asleep. They glared even harder. Kaoru's glared didn't even look scary, Kyoya's however... Well let's just say that if looks could kill, then I'd be dead. That didn't stop me though. I smirked, "Jealous?" Kaoru looked away. "N-no," he stuttered. I scoffed. Yeah right, if he didn't like then I'll call off our engagement. **_Not gonna happen_**.

Alice's P.O.V:  
"Alice, we're here, time to wake up." I groaned, but I woke up anyway. I see Haruhi. I grinned, "Let's go!" I ran ahead to meet my fellow Wonderland's Angels. They had swimsuits on.  
They stared at me. "Hey, Alice, how come you're not wearing a swimsuit?" Sakura asked. I shrugged, "Kyoya is probably having out guests here too. If I wear a swimsuit, then they'd know I'm a girl." Skye sighed, "You're right, but we still get to hang out right?" I nodded, "You betcha!"

Haruhi's P.O.V:  
"Who knew that Kyoya would bring guests to the beach with us." I said sitting next Alice. Alice raised her hand, "Uh... ME!" Some guests walked up to us, "Um, Alex? Haruhi?" "Huh?" We turned around. "Aren't you gonna go swimming with us?" "Uh... no I prefer looking at the sea from a safe distance." I said. "And I'm just keeping her company." Alice added. "Then, would you mind if we sit with you and talk?" One of the guest ask. "But why?" I asked. "You should go swim." Alice continued. "I'd be a waste of the cute swimsuits you have on," We finished together.

Kaoru's P.O.V:  
"Wow, who knew that Kyoya would have the guests here with us?" Hikaru said picking up the beach ball. "You were all invited on this expense trip for a reason," Kyoya said writing in his black book. "We know," I said, "but with the ladies here, we won't get to see Alice in a swimsuit again." "Or Haruhi," Hikaru added. "Don't worry," Tamaki says, "I got it all under control, besides Haruhi and Alice shouldn't be wearing swimsuits around two perverts like you." Then he went off into his own little dream world. Later he went all red and started saying stuff like, "I don't know if I can handle it!" Some guests walked over, "What's wrong? Is he having a seizure?" Hikaru and I sat down on some chairs while Kyoya walked away, "I wouldn't worry about it-" "he gets like this occasionally." Then we heard some squeals. We turned to see Ikuto swimming laps in the ocean, and girls standing on the shore watching him. "What a showoff," I muttered.

Alice's P.O.V:  
"Alex-chan! Haru-chan! Wanna go hellfish hunting?!" Hunny shouted. "I think you're trying to say _shellfish_ hunting." I said. "But it doesn't seem like that kind of beach, Hunny-sempai," Haruhi said, "I don't think you're gonna find some-" She stopped and stared at his bucket which was full of shellfish. We stared at the ground, there was so many shellfish. "WHAT THE HELL?!" we both shouted, "NO WAY!" By the time we finished we had a ton big buckets full of shellfish. "We're gonna have some fancy side dishes tonight," Haruhi said. "It's gonna be delicious!" I finished.

Hikaru's P.O.V:  
"Sempai!" Kaoru and I looked up. Haruhi and Alice were both shouting with happy looks on their faces, "Dinner is going to be awesome!" They shouted, "it's a major haul!" I'm pretty sure that everyone on the beach could here. Tamaki held up a giant crab, "Tell me Haruhi and Alex, is this crab, crabtiating (sp)?" Haruhi and Alice stared at it, "Oh yeah!" "You both are so cute!" Tamaki muttered. Then a centipede appeared out of the crab. "Centipede!" the guests cried, and they all ran. We ran along with them. Alice just picked it up, walked over to the rocks, and threw it. "Hey, Alice?" We walked over to her and rested our elbows on her. "We know most girls don't like bugs" "And we certainly don't think you were but," "Don't you think you could have been easier on the little guy?" She looked at us, "Oh come on, it's not dead." "Besides," Haruhi said, "It takes more to kill a bug." The girls came back, "Oh Haruhi and Alice are so brave and manly." "Geez Alex," Ikuto said coming out of the water. "We know you don't like bugs," Julie said. "And I certainly don't," Emily said. "But did you have to be that harsh on it?" Lily said. "Hey guys!" We all turned around to find Skye, Mitsuki, Sakura, and Amu running towards us. "We found the centipede!" Amu shouted. "And we let it go back to it's _normal_ habitat," Sakura said glaring at Alice. Alice just shrugged. Now all the girls were surrounding Alice and Haruhi gushing about how great and sweet they are. Hikaru and I slunked back to Tamaki. "Well, that's just great." "Haruhi is definitely not normal. "Yeah, I thought all girls were scared of bugs." "I'm sure she's afraid of something Tamaki said, and that's where we got a great idea. "Hey Boss. We have a game. It's called the 'Who can find Alice's and Haruhi's weaknesses' Game! Wanna play?" "But that game sounds terrible!" "Eh," we started walking away, "I guess you're right," "Besides she would only share her weakness to someone really close to her." "Wait!" Tamaki shouted, "What are the rules?" We turned around, "Now that's more like it!" "The Deadline is sunset tomorrow." "Whoever finds their weaknesses first wins." "And I got a perfect prize for game's lucky winner," Kyoya said as he held up pictures of Alice and Haruhi:  
Alice's Picture 1  
Alice's Picture 2  
Alice's Picture 3  
Alice's Picture 4  
Haruhi's Picture's: the picture on top  
We stared at them. "We wanna play too!" Hunny said. "I guess that means we're all competing," Kyoya said. "Hey wait a minute, where did, you get those pictures, Kyoya-chan?" Kyoya pushed his glasses making them glare, "I have my sources. How about we leave at for the moment." "Let the games begin!"

Alice's P.O.V:  
Something is going on. I think the Hosts are trying to scare us or something. Why? Well here's the list:  
1. The twins brought us to a dark cave and said a scary story, then all of a sudden, a fake bone hand came and grabbed my shoulder  
2. Hunny took us to a van and closed the door. Then he started shouting about how scary it is  
3. Mori pointed a harpoon at us  
Haruhi and I were looking for more shellfish. "Hey Alex! Haruhi! What's up?!" We looked up to see some of our guests on a rock cliff. "The up here feels great!" one of them shouted. "It's dangerous." I warned them, "Be careful." We heard some screams. Haruhi and I looked at each other. "Let's go," I said and we ran. As soon as we got up there, I saw that there were some guys trying to harass the girls. Haruhi and I threw the shellfish that we just collected on them. "Leave them alone!" Haruhi shouted. "Alex! Haruhi!" One of the girls said. "Grr... you little runts!" The guy that got hit with shellfish growled.

Kyoya's P.O.V:  
Tamaki was chasing after the twins screaming for help cause he stupidly had a bucket full of poisonous snakes. "Help! It's Alex and Haruhi!" My eyes widen. I stood up and we all ran to the cliff. The trespassers had Alice and Haruhi at the edge. The man that had Alice said something before they both pushed Alice and Haruhi off. Tamaki and I ran to the edge and jumped off. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi, while I grabbed Alice. We swam to the top and walked to shore. "Alice-chan! Haru-chan!" "Boss! Kyoya!" "Where'd they go?" Tamaki asked as Julie and Lily put jackets on Alice and Haruhi. "We took their ID cards and asked them to leave. The girls left to their hotel. Sakura called a doctor, he should be here soon." "Thank you," I said, and for the first time I was actually glad that Ikuto was here. "We're OK," Alice said as she and Haruhi got out of our arms. "Yeah, and we don't need a doctor," Haruhi said. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulders, "What made you think you two can stand up to two boys?" "The girls needed help, we were the only ones there. There was no time to think-" "That's no excuse you idiots!" Tamaki shouted. "Look, we don't know why you're mad at us sempai, I don't think we did anything wrong!" Alice shouted. There was silence. "You don't think so? Fine. I'm not talking to either of you until you both can admit that you both were wrong!" Tamaki shouted walking away. Alice and Haruhi glared at him. This is gonna be interesting.

A/N: I finally finished this chapter! Yay! I'll be doing part 3 to the episode. as soon as I can. Probably soon cause I just love what happens. I already had it all in my head since I started this story!

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

**Lily: If I remember correctly, what happens next is that Kyoya "rapes" Haruhi, or in other words he pretended to be the bad guy.**

**Tamaki and the Twins: He what?!**

**Kyoya: I remember no such thing.**

**Julie: Shush now the big girls are talking. **

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: That's not gonna happen...**

**Sakura: So that means...**

**Amu: Kyoya's gonna do ****_it_**** to...**

**Skye: Alice...**

**Alice: He's gonna do what?! **

**Kyoya: I'm going to do what?!**

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: NO! He's not gonna be doing ****_it _****to Alice! What's wrong with you guys!**

**Sakura: I didn't say that! That was Amu!**

**Amu: Please Review, Favorite, or Follow! Before they kill me!**


	25. Oh Crabs!

**I don't own OHSHC.**

A/N: Turns out that I'm deciding to make this 4 parts. Oops. Sorry bout this. And the song that going to be sung is Smooth Criminal the Glee version.

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

Haruhi's P.O.V:  
"Are you sure?" I asked Alice. "Yes, just cut both of them." I hesitated, "But-" "Fine, then! I'll do it myself! Give me the scissors." I sighed and handed Alice the scissors. Once she finished, I stared at her. "Oh come on! It's not that bad!" I shrugged, "I guess..." Alice stood up, "Come on, let's get dressed, and then go the dining table or whatever those damn rich people call it."

Sakura's P.O.V:  
"Wow! That's so much crab!" I shouted staring at the crabs that Hunny and Mori cooked. "I'm very sorry that you had to cook those by yourselves. The maids and cooks are on break," Kyoya said, "Mori, can you go get Alice and Haruhi?" Mori nodded and walked out of the dining room."It's looks like it's going to rain," Mitsuki said, "It looks really gloomy." "Speaking of gloomy," Kaoru said, turning toward Tamaki, who was sulking behind a pillar, "There's something gloomy in here as well," Hikaru continued. The door opened and Mori was there with Haruhia and Alice in front of him. But there was something different with both of them. Haruhi's was obvious, she was wearing a pink dress, but Alice, it wasn't that simple. Oh, now I know... "Alice! What happened to your hair!" Julie shouted. Alice's hair was cut short. Not the boyish kind of cut short she had, but more of a shoulder-length hair. She had a red ribbon in it (I'm guessing that it was Haruhi's idea) and she was wearing a short white dress just a bit above the thigh. "Wow, Alice, Haruhi, did you buy those dresses yourselves?" The twins asked. "No, my brothers, and her dad must repacked our stuff." "Good job!" The twins shouted. Alice rolled her eyes, "Shut up, where's Ikuto?" I noticed that Kyoya and Kaoru stiffened. "You know, I haven't seen Skye or Lily either," Amu said. Just then I heard something. "Hey guys, shush," I whispered. Everyone was quiet. Then I heard it again. "Someone is playing the cello," Alice whispered, "Follow me." We all followed Alice. Alice stopped in front of the door. "The music is behind this door," Alice said opening it. In the room was Ikuto, Skye, and Lily. Skye and Lily were playing the cellos, and Ikuto was standing near a mic. Then they started playing a song (the song above). Ikuto started singing. As he was singing Alice joined in. Once they were done, they were both grinning. "It was a pleasure to sing with you again, Mademoiselle," Ikuto bowed jokingly. Alice laughed and curtsied, "No the pleasure all mine, sir." Amu and I shared a look, then looked at Kyoya and Kaoru. They were both glaring at Ikuto. "Well, I must leave now," Ikuto said. Alice's grin fell, "Aw, why?" Ikuto grinned, "I have a concert that I must perform. But don't worry, we'll see each other again!" With that Ikuto ran off.

Kaoru's P.O.V:  
I am so glad that Ikuto is gone! He was getting on my nerves. Once we got back to the dining room we began to eat. Alice was eating a lot. "Don't you think you're eating too much crabs?" Tamaki said. Haruhia and Alice glared at him. "I thought you weren't talking to us," Haruhi said. "You too, aren't being cute," Tamaki stuttered. Alice and Haruhi glared at him. Tamaki then stood up, "I see, I guess that you won't admit that you were wrong. Kyoya, I'd like to be taken to my room if you don't mind." Kyoya stood up as well, "Of course not." They both left the room. Alice and Haruhi stopped eating. "Do you think that we should learn martial arts?" Haruhi said. "It's not like we'd stop you if you did, but I think you're missing the point." Hikaru said. Alice and Haruhi looked at him, "Huh?" "You had us worried back there," I said. Alice looked at the table, "Oh, well, sorry," she mumbled. We all stood up and hugged them, "You two, are so cute!" Then Alice groaned, "I think I ate too much crabs." "Nooooooo yah think?!" Julie said. "Quick! We need to take her to the nearest bathroom!" Sakura shouted.

A/N: So that's part 3 of episode 8. Part 4 coming soon. (Ha! sounds like one of those commercials!) Please tell me what you think. Thank you all!

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

**Alice: I think that's probably one of the shortest chapters in this story. **

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: I was feeling kinda lazy and my legs were starting to hurt. **

**Amu: Aw Alice and Kyoya didn't do it...**

**Alice: Amu...**

**Amu: I didn't mean ****_it_**** I just meant like a romance scene or something.**

**Sakura: I think Alice is better with Ikuto**

**Amu: No way! She is ****_sooooo_**** much better with Kyoya!**

**Julie: You're both wrong! I think she cuter with Kaoru!**

**Skye: I kinda agree with Amu...**

**Amu: Ha!**

**Emily: You guys are crazy she's obviously better with Ikuto. I mean come on! They're fiances! **

**Amu: Don't remind me...**

**Lily: I have to agree with Julie, Alice is better with Kaoru.**

**Amu: What about you, Mitsuki?**

**Mitsuki: Leave me outta this...**

**Alice: Guys, you know we're right here...**

**Amu: Oh hi, Alice! Who do think you're better with? Ikuto (makes a face), Kaoru (again she makes a face), or Kyoya!**

**Julie: Don't ask her that!**

**Alice: (face turns red) Why are we talking about this.**

**Ikuto: Review, Follow, or Favorite. And also review/comment who you think Alice is better with (me!) **

**Kaoru: In your dreams, Ikuto!**

**Kyoya: I don't believe that we will let you do that, Mr. Tsukiyomi.**

**Ikuto: You know you could just call me Ikuto. **

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: Please Review, Follow, or Favorite. And also please comment on who you think should be with Alice. **


	26. Wardrobe to Narnia

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: My favorite part has finally come!**

**Julie: And what's that?**

**SingingGeekyBookWorm: We talked about this before... and I really don't feel like talking.**

**Julie: Ok. SingingGeekyBookWorm doesn't own OHSHC. **

3rd Person P.O.V:  
"That was a sad waste of crabs. They were so delicious, too," Alice sighed, cleaning her mouth. She looked out the door, "I was in such a hurry that I ran into the first room I saw." "Are you finished?" Alice jumped and turned to see a tall guy, shirtless. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I was just leaving!" Alice said. "Relax, it's just me." Alice stared at him, "Kyoya?" "So we're on first name basis now?" Alice turned red, "Shut up." Then she looked up, "I'm sorry for making you worried." Kyoya drank some water, "You didn't really me worried." "Yeah, that's why you jumped in and rescued me," Alice muttered under her breath, "Excuse me?" "Nothing." "Anyway, we had to send the ladies back to their hotels with flowers." "I'll pay for them," Alice said. "How? It's 5,000 yen per girl, so in total, 600,000 yen. However..." Kyoya backed Alice up against the wall and turned off lights. "Kyoya? Why'd you turned off the lights?" He lowered his face to hers, "You could pay me back with your body." After those words, he pulled Alice onto the bed with him on top of her. "You should fix that, 'being a girl or guy doesn't matter,' naivete of yours. It's your fault for being defenseless." Alice's eyes widen, _I see..._

Kyoya's P.O.V:  
"You wouldn't do anything, Kyoya. I know you wouldn't. You have nothing to gain by sleeping with me." _You have no idea what I would gain by sleeping with you, Alice,_ I wanted to say, instead I said, "You're right. you are one interesting girl, Alice." I got off her and stood up, putting on my glasses and shirt. "Well I should get going and check on the others." Then there was lightning and then thunder. I heard a squeal and then felt a tug on my shirt. I stopped walking and turned my head. Alice was holding on to it. Once she realized what she did she instantly let go. "I'm so sorry, Kyoya!" There was more lightning and thunder. "Now if you excuse me, there is something I must do," and she ran into the wardrobe in my room. "Alice," I said calmly, walking to the wardrobe, "Whatever business would you have in a wardrobe?" There again more lightning and thunder. I heard a squeal through the wardrobe door. "Alice," I said again, "is there any chance that you are afraid of thunder?" "N-nooooo, I'm just looking for Narnia in here." I smirked. Only Alice would somehow manage to use sarcasm even though she's frightened. "Besides," she continued, "I'm used to it. Haruhi's dad is always gone for work, and so are my brothers. Kazou hangs out with his friends so I hang out with Haruhi. We're always with each other. We're used to doing things together. Just us." I smiled, "Alice, you and Haruhi aren't alone anymore. You have us. We'll always be there for you. So come out." There was thunder and Alice shot out of the wardrobe into my arms. I brought her over to the bed. I gave her earplugs. "Here, put these on they'll block out the loud thunder. You'll still here it, but it won't be that loud." She placed them into her ears. The thunder happened. "Thanks it works."  
*time skip*  
A few minutes later, Alice was fast asleep. I removed her earplugs, and placed her under the covers. I stared at her sleeping face, and uncontrollably, kissed her forehead. I was shocked. Why did I do that?! What is going on with me?! I quickly left the room, and went to check on the others.  
*more time skip*  
After seeing Tamaki blindfold Haruhi and have her wear earplugs, I went back to my room. I change into my sleeping wear, and brushed my teeth. After I was done getting ready for bed, I noticed that Alice was in my bed sleeping and remembered what happened. I sighed. I don't want to wake her up now, but I don't really feel like having her not trust me (I believe I have finally gained her trust). Oh well. I moved Alice over to the side a bit and got under the covers myself. As soon as I did, Alice turned over into my chest and sighed. I froze. Alice was sleeping against my chest. I couldn't help but blush and relax. My eyes drifted closed, and I was fast asleep.

Alice's P.O.V:  
I hear the alarm clock ring. I groaned, and stuffed my head under a pillow. But I could still hear it. I tried to ignore it but after a few minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I dragged my self from out of the pillow and tried to get out of bed. Keyword: _Tried. _Something or someone was holding me back. I glanced down to see an arm around my waist, and not just any arm, _Kyoya's_ arm. "Stop moving," he grumbled. I glared at him, "I would go back to sleep back that damn alarm clock won't stop ringing." I heard a smash. I turned back and saw that Kyoya had smashed the alarm. I smiled, "Thank you." I moved back to my spot and went right back to sleep. Unfortunately it didn't last long... "I _told _you they look cute together!" "No way! Alice and Ikuto look so much cuter together!" I opened my eyes, "Will you guys shut up!" Julie smirked at me, "Well we were told to wake you up, and since you and Kyoya were going all cozy, we couldn't help it." "Oh shut up," I muttered getting out of the bed. I turned to Kyoya who was also awake, sitting on the bed. "Thank you for letting me sleep here, you really didn't have to." "It's fine," Kyoya said, "I suggest you go to your room and get ready." I nodded and ran to my room.  
*time skip*  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Tamaki was chasing the limo. "I turned to Haruhi, "So what happened?" "Tamaki blindfolded me and and also placed earplugs in my ears. I can't believe I almost let him get away with it! How 'bout you? I didn't see you in your room last night?" "I shrugged, "Kyoya let me sleep in his room. It's no big deal," I added when I saw my singing group members smirk. "Sure," they said. "It is!"

A/N: I did it! I finally did it! I finished episode 8! Awww. I finished my favorite part. Oh well. Thank you all guys. If not for you, I probably would have already given up. It's probably gonna take me a while. I have so many chorus stuff, and I also auditioned for All-State chorus. Wish me luck!

-SingingGeekyBookWorm-

**Tamaki: *sulking in his emo corner***

**Alice: Why is Tamaki sulking?**

**Kaoru: That's because 'Mommy'-**

**Hikaru: Kept a secret from 'Daddy'**

**Hunny: What secret?**

**Haruhi: You mean the secret, Kyoya was sleeping with Alice!**

**Kyoya: Technically, Alice was sleeping with me.**

**Alice: But, ****_you_**** were the one that put me in your bed.**

**Kyoya: Well that's becau-**

**Haruhi: Please Review, Follow, or Favorite!**


End file.
